There's No Me Without Us (Discontinued)
by TheFallenAngel46
Summary: Imagine on the night that Voldemort came to Godric Hollows James Potter managed to kill him. When Snape came to see for Lily, he and James apologised to one another. This story revolves around the older sister of Harry, a girl named Hope. Follow her as she becomes friends with two of the most mischievous people in Hogwarts.[I'm bad at summaries] [DISCONTINUED!]
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so it's probably not very good, I'm also not very old (going to be 13 in a few days so I guess I make the age requirement...right?) Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Summary: Imagine on the night that Voldemort came to Godric Hollows James Potter managed to kill him. When Snape came to see for Lily, he and James apologised to one another. This story revolves around the older sister of Harry, a girl named Hope. Follow her as she becomes friends with two of the most mischievous people in Hogwarts**

 **Pairings: Fred/OC, George/Angelina, Sirius/OC, James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine, Remus/Tonks.**

 **Hope is older than Harry by 2 years. She is the same age as Fred and George.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not the great J.K Rowling, any character you have not heard of most likely is the only characters I own.**

[Last edited on 10th April 2017]

* * *

I could remember that night vividly, the wind howling and the yells coming from my parents. Me and my younger brother, Harry were playing when it happened. When he - when Voldemort came. It was as if time stopped for a moment before hearing my father yell again.

Then it was silent.

My mother hovered at the doorway, clearly confused at what was happening. Had dad died? Was Voldemort coming upstairs? Was he making his way towards them?

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only 5 minutes, mum worked up the courage to go downstairs. And you could hear her loud sigh of relief. I look over to my brother before glancing at the door. I decided to see what was happening.

"I'll be back in a moment, Harry." I promised before cautiously walking down the steps to see mum embracing dad, she was crying but I had no idea why.

"Mummy, daddy? What's happening?" I whispered as I reached the bottom of the steps my voice filled with worry as I brushed aside my auburn locks from my face. Unlike my brother, Harry, I had inherited my mother's auburn hair and my father's hazel eyes.

My mum looked at me with a smile that was wider than I had ever seen her wear. She seemed to have been crying but I didn't know why.

My dad looked very tired and gave me a weary smile. Upon seeing the confusion on my face they exchanged a look.

"Well...erm...Hope, honey. You know that bad man uncle Sirius told you about? Voldemort?" I nodded silently I knew a lot about him despite being only 3, my uncle Sirius said I was, "A genius child destined to be an amazing witch like her mother, that Hope.". My father and Uncle Remus kept telling him not to but he brushed them aside saying I needed to know if the threat he posed in case something happened.

"Well Hope, he tried to erm... kill daddy. And well daddy reflected his curse and managed to end him." My train of thought stopped by my mother informing me of the event that just took place.

We went upstairs and sat and played with Harry for less than 5 minutes before there was a frantic knock on the door, and the sound of someone trying to open the look, unfortunately dad forgot to lock the door and he made his way in. Little did we know who it was.

"Lily? Lily? Are you alright, Lily?" The voice was filled with worry and mum glanced at dad before replying "Severus?"

We heard steps running up the door before he came into Harry's room, somehow he had traced the sound of her voice to his room. "Lily you're alright!" He said before rushing over to her and enveloping her in a hug.

Dad looked on, eyebrow raised before pushing his glasses up with his knuckles. "Ahem." He said, fake coughing, his demeanour had not changed much for some reason over what happened less than 10 minutes ago. Maybe it was taking a long time to settle in with him.

"James.." The man, Severus, had reply a bitter tone in his voice. mum gave dad a look as he sighed and looked at Severus. "Look, Sni- Severus I'm er... I'm sorry about what happened at Hogwarts...erm... So er... Could you, by chance, forgive me? I mean I get it if you don't and all..." Severus' face was full of shock "I'm so... sorry James, Lily…" Mum and dad exchanged a look before they looked at Severus. Dad got up and threateningly walked over to Severus, his face full of anger. He had his wand in his hand and jabbed it at Severus' face. "WHAT DID YOU DO SNIVELLUS." He flinched at the use of the nickname. "I...I... I'm sorry James, Lily... I... I told you-know-who... I told him about... about Harry's prophecy... I... I am sorry..." Dad's face turned vicious. "James. Stop." Mum sternly demanded, at this dad shrank back. I excused myself upstairs and dad nodded at me, unaware of the fact that his daughter had seen him threaten her mother's childhood friend. I stood at the top of the staircase and watched the event unfold. "Can you forgive me... Lily... James." His eyes darted between them both. "All in due time Severus. Maybe one day, someday just... not today." He nodded and Lily spoke in a cheerful voice attempting to lighten the atmosphere, "So, anyone up for some catching up?"

The rest of that night was filled with sounds of laughter and chatter, the occasional grumble being heard from dad.

* * *

"Hope, come on, wake up!" I could hear my younger brother yelling at me while trying to wake me up for what seemed like an hour but was only 2 minutes in reality.

"Come on sis! We have to go to Diagon Alley today!"

I reluctantly opened my restless eyes. I gave Harry a small smile before propping myself up on my elbow. "You seem more excited than me lightening." I said teasingly. I developed the nickname for him when he claimed that he could run like the flash when we were 7, the nickname stuck since then **(of course Harry doesn't have a scar on his forehead, Voldemort didn't attack him)**. The flash was a superhero that our mother had told us about when were younger, she would tell us about the superheroes that she knew about because of her upbringing as a muggle.

"Well I am excited, I'm gonna be going to Hogwarts in 2 years!" He smiled innocently.

"Well, I get to go tomorrow!" I said sticking my tongue out at him, before running downstairs with him chasing me.

Mum had made breakfast for us and I sat at the table to enjoy my toast as Harry sat next to me.

"Not even going to say hello to me? I'm hurt really, my own godson ignores me as well as my friend's other child." He says feigning hurt as he places a hand on his heart.

"His other child? Uncle Sirius have you forgotten my name... Surely it's not _too_ hard to pronounce, even for you." I mockingly said at the man who was related to me because he was, like my father, a pureblood and all purebloods were somehow related. **[1]**

"Ouch Hope, guess I should've seen that coming. So what's your plan?" He said throwing an arm around dad and glancing between mum and dad whilst wriggling his eyebrows, mum just rolled her eyes and I gave Sirius a smile before announcing that we were going to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for tomorrow.

"Ah, I forgot you're going Hogwarts this year. You grew up _way_ too fast. I still remember that time we lied to Moony and we had to give him an apology card because of Lily... All we did was accidentally- on purpose- set your cat on him and said that the cat probably didn't like him. It wasn't that bad taken the things we've done. I don't even think it made it's way to my top 15 list." He said glaring at mum while she threw a spoon at him that he, thankfully, managed to catch.

"Come on guys, get ready we're leaving soon." Dad said as I was finishing my 3rd slice of toast.

"OK." I managed to form with the food in my mouth. Mum glared at me before I gave her an apologetic look while uncle Sirius began to laugh.

"Can I tag along Prongs?" He asked giving him an innocent look as dad just gave him an exasperated look.

" 'Course you can Padfoot, as long as you don't chase any cats like last time." Dad said as I began to laugh. Harry gave me a look because he didn't understand what happened last time.

Me, dad, uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus went to Hogsmeade to get mum a present for their wedding anniversary. We ended up buying her a rose gold bracelet which had an opal in the middle which changed colour based on how she was feeling. However, after we got the bracelet uncle Sirius turned into a dog and began chasing a cat that was on the other side. We stood there yelling "Padfoot come over here." and dad even cursed at him but after a moment made me swear not to tell mum that he did.

I began making my way upstairs and quickly got changed in a plain purple button up and grey jeans before wearing the necklace Harmony gave me for my birthday when I was 9. I rushed downstairs and put on my white trainers. I quickly brushed my long hair that cascaded down my back but stopped at the top of my rib cage... So I guess it isn't that long? It's long to me, OK?

Eventually after 5 minutes mum and Harry came downstairs and we travelled using floo powder and reached Diagon Alley.

"Finally done Hope, all we have to do now is get you a wand!" Mum said clapping her hands and we started making our way towards Ollivander's while dad was talking about how he and the rest of the marauders pranked the Slytherins by changing their passwords (somehow) every two minutes and it lead to the ghost in the painting to pass out while the Slytherins were waiting outside. "-And they were screaming at the paintings, you should've seen them! Anyways then Padfoot decided to-" He was interrupted by a red haired man who yelled out to him, "James Potter! Hello!" He yelled ecstatically as a group of other red-heads walked over to us. "Ah, Arthur!" He turned to mum and said, "This is Arthur Weasley, a colleague of mine, he also works at the ministry! Arthur, this is my wife, Lily. My daughter, Hope, and my son, Harry." he informed. "Hope's starting her first year tomorrow, aren't you Hope?" I silently nodded. My gaze was fixed on the boy who kept staring at me, he had a twin by the looks of it because he and one of his other brothers were identical to him. "Hey! Don't forget about me Prongs! I'm Sirius Black!" uncle Sirius said with a proud face. "Are you being _Sirius_ right now?!" I said pointedly to him, it had become an inside joke between all of us. "Hey, Arthur are you alright?" Dad said to Mr Weasley, who looked as though he had spaced out.

"Ah! This is my wife, Molly. My eldest son Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt, then there's Charlie who is starting his 7th year this year! Percy's starting his 3rd year and the twins, Fred and George, are also starting this year. This is my youngest son, Ron and my only daughter, Ginny." He said gesturing to his family behind him.

"Didn't you kill... _him_?" A small boy with red hair snd blue eyes, Ron I pressume, said as he looked at dad curiously whilst getting a glare from his mother. I sighed, this was what happened a lot of the time. "A...er... Yeah, I did." Dad awkwardly smiled at Ron whilst glancing around Sirius was trying not to laugh and it was evident on his face. "Well we should get going, we'll see you soon!" Mum said before politely waving at the Weasleys and smiling at them.

"So should we. We should visit one another soon, huh, Lily?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" dad said as we walked off.

We stepped into Ollivander's and as soon as the man behind the counter saw us, his face lit up. "Lily and James Potter! What a pleasant surprise! It seems like just yesterday you came in here for your wands." He said, his voice full of warmth. "Yes. We came to find a wand for our daughter, Hope." I glanced at my parents and the man, something told me they bought their wands from the same place. "Come over here." He told me and I walked towards him silently. "Hmm... What's your wand hand?" I glanced at him before replying "Well... I'm erm...right-handed.." He grabbed the tape measure on the side of him and he began to mutter to himself. "Alright, try this." He walked to the back to grab a wand and handed it to me, I waved it and sparks went flying everywhere. "Oh dear... Hmm... Maybe this one is better for you." He walked to the back and got another one and handed it to me, taking the one I was holding. The same happened this time and I sighed. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure _this_ is the wand!" He handed me a wand which was slightly rigid and I waved it again, this time hitting the wall on the side of me. "That's the one! Larch wood with a Dragon heartstring core 12 3/4'' and Rigid flexibility!" **(If you're wondering that's actually the wand I got for my Pottermore quiz)** Finally...

We ended our trip to Diagon Alley and used the floo to go back home. We arrived quite late and ate dinner quickly before going off to bed.

I woke up excitedly at what seemed to be around 9 o'clock (luckily I was right!) and stretched before sadly getting out of bed. I put on a green sequin heart t-shirt and blue jeans with my trainers before grabbing my leather jacket. Fortunately, I already packed my luggage yesterday so I rushed downstairs and practically _gulped_ down a whole bowl of cereal. While mum kept taunting me and saying that I was going to get hiccups or something. Sirius came with his Fiance, Harmony and Remus came with Harmony's best friend, Nyphadora (she preferred to be called Tonks). After breakfast uncle Sirius gave me a male owl that he somehow bought from Diagon Alley when we weren't looking. It was a beautiful shade of black. "Name it erm... Padfoot?" He said to me when he gave it to her, I raised an eyebrow and he raised his arms in exasperation, "Just a suggestion." He said. "Midnight." Harmony whispered besides him, I looked at the owl before relaxing my face. "That's a great name! You shall be called Midnight from now on!" I smiled widely and hughed Sirius and Harmony.

We left at 10 o'clock and made it to platform nine and three-quarters before 11 which is when the train left. "Remember Hope, doesn't matter what house you get we'll still love you." my mother said besides me, dad just chuckled at her and said, "This is Hope Potter, she's going to follow in her Father's footsteps and become a Gryffindor!" mum scoffed before saying, "Hey! I was a Gryffindor as well!". They were teasing each other the entire time when I turned to Harry and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!".

"Will you owl us?" He inquired his face filled with curiosity. "Of course!" I smiled, "As often as possible! And I'll tell you about it when I come home for Christmas!" We ran through the wall and I brushed my clothes when I reached the other side, only for Harry to crash into me. "Ow..." He said, rubbing his right arm. I sent him an apologetic look and we walked off towards our parents.

After 6 minutes I had to board the train, I waved at my parents and hugged everyone goodbye. I looked for a compartment to sit in and stumbled upon an empty one which I sat in after I put my luggage away.

After a minute the Weasley twins from yesterday a moment a dark skinned boy walked in, "Can we sit here?" They asked and I just nodded. After a few minutes of silence one of them broke the ice. "Well, I'm Fred and this is George." He said nodding towards his brother, "You're Hope, right?" I nodded, fidgeting with my sleeves. " I'm Lee, Lee Jordan." The other boy declared. "Hey, are you alright?" The other twin, George, asked me. "Yeah, I'm just... kinda nervous..." I spoke softly, they gave me an understanding look before Fred piped up and said, "Is it about the house you might be sorted into?"

"Yeah, I want to be put in Gryffindor like my parents and their friends..." I whispered. "Well, stop beating over yourself about it, everything happens for a reason." He smiled.

"Hey, they say the people you sit with in on the way to Hogwarts become your friends for life." I said, smiling. "Really?" Asked Lee, smiling. "Yeah. Well, let's hope Hogwarts is ready for us." Fred said with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed that, it took me a long time to write :P. For those confused :**

 **Sirius is engaged to Harmony Alexandra Brown and she is baring his child**. **Tonks is Harmony's best friend.**

 **After the night that happened Wormtail is no longer friends with the rest of the marauders and has been sent to Azkaban along with other Death Eaters.**

 **After Severus forgave James they became friends (not the best of friends... but yeah). Severus occasionally visits them.** **I also apologize for the fact that Severus was OOC in this chapter. In the next chapter he is not.**

 **[1] All pure bloods are related to one another. For example, the Weasleys are related to the Blacks, the Blacks are related to the Potters and the Malfoys. Which also means that Harry is somewhat related to Draco...**

 **Rate and Review please, much appreciated :P.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gryffindor

**A/N Thank you for all the support! The weather's also been great in England so I guess that's a plus...?** **I'm also going to make the first two years quite brief as all the action starts when Hope is in her third year, Harry being in his first.** **I might actually skip the second year so give me your opinion on if I should.**

 **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover : I'm glad you like the story.**

 **The Fiction Fan: I'll try to update every fortnight. Since it's the Easter holidays I'll be writing a bit more than usual, I might also do a surprise update.**

 **Disclaimer: Because I'm on a different level of awesome.**

[Last edited on 14th April.]

* * *

We finally arrived at Hogwarts and were jumping with joy at our new home. While all the older students were going into Hogwarts we were quickly directed to Hagrid who was yelling 'first years over 'ere'. I recognised him because he would visit us on our birthdays, so... twice a year.

"Hope! Haven't seen yer for a long time, aye?"

I raised an eyebrow, he visited us on Harry's birthday, which was less than a month ago.

On the boat journey we had to take I sat with Lee, Fred and George. We were horsing around, brimming with excitement.

"Which one of you is older?" I asked my head slightly tilted to the side as I looked around while speaking.

"Fred." George grimaced, as we laughed at his misery.

It seemed like a moment ago we were on the boat laughing away, now we stood in front of the doors of the great hall as Professor McGonagall explained how the sorting hat worked and what each house was like, Slytherin means you are cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition, Ravenclaws are characterised by their wit, learning, and wisdom, Hufflepuffs value hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play, Gryffindors are full of courage, chivalry, and determination. I fidgeted with my sleeves, as we stepped inside I took in everything around me.

The hat, which I suppose is the sorting hat, began singing and after it was finished it began to sort people into their houses.I watched as the sorting hat placed everyone in a house and patiently waited for my turn.

"Hope Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. I hear people whisper around me, "Isn't her father James Potter?" "Her dad killed you-know-who apparently!" "She survived the attack of you-know-who you know!". I tuned them out as I made my way to the sorting hat and placed it on my head.

"A Potter, eh? Well you would do good in Ravenclaw... Hmm... This is a tough decision. You saved your brother from a fox when you were younger I guess you should be placed in GRYFFINDOR!" Loud applause erupted from all the houses, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table. I watched until the other two were sorted into Gryffindor (Lee had already been sorted into Gryffindor before me).We listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech and when he was done he made a few announcements and welcomed us to Hogwarts. We ate our food, which was quite delectable, before going into the Gryffindor common room, our luggage already in our rooms.

My bed was the furthest from the door, closest to the window. The bed sheets were fresh and newly made. I shared the room with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. I decided to write a letter to Harry.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I hope you're doing OK with me being gone, I already miss you!**

 **I got placed into Gryffindor, make sure you tell mum and dad, oh and Uncle Sirius (Who will undoubtedly tell everyone else.).**

 **I've already made three friends, the two Weasley twins we met yesterday, Fred and George and a boy named Lee Jordan.**

 **Hogwarts is really a big place and the headmaster, Dumbledore is really nice.**

 **There's a painting in front of our common room called 'The Fat Lady' who we have to say the password to in order to enter, sometimes they are the most random of things.**

 **Well I should be going, reply soon!**

 **\- Hope, your loving older sister.**

I finished my letter and put my quill and ink away before sealing the letter with an envelope, making sure I wrote Harry's name. I gave my letter to Midnight, "Make sure you give it to him." I said quietly.

"Who ya writing to?" Angelina said to me from the other side of the room, I turned my head and replied to her. "Oh, I'm just writing to my younger brother, Harry."

She looked at me intently before speaking again, "You're James' Potter's daughter, aren't you?" She softly spoke. I nodded silently before the atmosphere turned quiet.

"I've an idea!" Alicia exclaimed, we all looked to her which she took as the sign to continue, "Let's stay up all night and talk!". There was a moment of silence before Katie looked around, "We have classes tomorrow!" she mentioned exasperatedly. We gave her a look as Angelina murmured 'joy-kill'. "Well... you're right Katie _but_ we're going to be _way_ too excited to sleep tonight, and if you're tired you could just go to sleep. We're not pressuring you or anything." I stated. She nodded at me and shrugged, "Oh whatever, what have I got to lose?" She smiled.

* * *

"This was a HUGE mistake!" Alicia practically screamed at us. "It was YOUR idea!" I yelled back. Despite having a load of fun as we talked all night, we woke up late with only five minutes to spare for class! We didn't even have time for breakfast.

I scrambled for my robes and quickly changed into them, grabbing my hairbrush and swiftly brushing my tangled hair as best as I could in a minute before rushing to class. First lesson: Potions. I grumbled at that.

I brushed my fingers through my hair trying to get the remaining tangles out but they just hurt my head instead.

I rushed into class and looked around for familiar faces before walking over to the twins. "Hey. You don't look so great." Fred pointed out trying to hold back a laugh. "Shut up Fred!" I snapped. "I'm George not Fred..." I glared at him before speaking again, "No you're Fred, George is slightly taller and has a mole on his neck.". They both looked on intrigued as George then questioned me, "How did you know... You only met us yesterday..". I smiled at them, "I'm very observant." I shrugged.

"SILENCE!" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to see the source of noise. Severus Snape. "I will tell you who you are partnered up with after I am aware of who is in class right now."

It was quiet as we all waited for our names to be called, the occasional whisper I could hear from the twins and the scared voice of a classmate was all the noise I could hear in the classroom.

"Hope Potter?" I heard my name being shouted and I flinched. "Here!" I yelled back, receiving surprised looks from the others who were already frightened of Professor Snape. "Fred Weasley?" The voice boomed again and Fred managed to say a 'Here' without saying anything witty. "George Weasley?" by now Snape just sounded slightly bored, I could just about catch a murmur which sounded something like 'too many Weasleys...'.

I heard all my other classmates being called out as Professor Snape (slightly weird calling him that) announced who they were partnered up with. "Hope Potter and Fred Weasley.". I looked over to Fred and gave him a smile as we stood in front of a desk. "Angelina Johnson and George Weasley!" he yelled as they strolled up to the desk behind us. Pretty soon he was finished.

He began to ask us random questions such as "What do you get if you add a powdered root to..." or something like that which not many of us knew the answers to, seeing as it was our first potions lesson. I knew the answers to some of the questions however there were many I had no idea of.

"Hope, how do you know so much about this?" Fred leaned in to whisper to me, I chuckled slightly before replying "Well my mum used to teach me stuff about Potions, she was quite good at it actually."

"Potter, Weasley? What are you talking about that is so important that you have to discuss it right at this minute?" All eyes were on us as I struggled to keep a poker face. "Nothing sir." I informed. "5 points from Gryffindor for talking!" "But Professor-" Fred began. "10 more points from Gryffindor for back chat Mr Weasley." Fred looked quite mad but I glared at him as if to say 'shut it', I take it he understood. Luckily I gained 20 points for Gryffindor so instead off losing 15 points we practically gained 5.

The rest of the day went by in a flash and by the time we got to Dinner I was _starving_.

"Wow. Hope seems to be... hungry to say the least." Lee laughed. "Shush! I haven't had _anything_ since I woke up!" I snapped as I practically wolfed down a plate of pasta. "Easy love." Fred said to me. I raised my eyebrow at the nickname but was too hungry to respond. "It's only been a day and I feel like I've lived here for _years_. This is where I belong!" I ecstatically stated, the others laughing at me. "Oh right, Hope!" George remarked as he seemed to have remembered something, "This came for you!". George handed me two envelopes as I glimpsed at them I knew exactly who they were from. I thanked him and put the letters in my pocket, I was planning to read them in the common room.

After dinner I rushed upstairs to the common room quickly saying 'cat ears' and entered. I rushed to the couch near the fireplace and opened one of the envelopes, looking outside to see it was dark. The first letter was from mum and dad, it read:

 **Dear Hope,**

 **We hope you're settling in well.**

 **Your dad and I are proud of you for getting into Gryffindor. Tell Severus I said hi.**

 **Your uncle Sirius is also proud of you.**

 **He is also mad at you for not sending him a letter.**

 **How are classes going?**

 **It's nice to hear you've made some friends.**

 **Missing you**

 **-Mum and Dad**

I traced the letters before putting the letter inside the envelope and placing it my pocket again. I got my other letter out and began to read it,

 **To Hope,**

 **How dare you not write to me! I am your best friend, Padfoot (Or so I _thought_ ) I demand you write me letter!**

 **Harmony is being quite mean to me recently, she's been having a lot of mood swings and after a moment she begins to cry and then apologises. She blames it on the kid that's gonna come in around 4 months, just in time for Christmas hopefully.**

 **Harry seems quite down even though you haven't really been gone too long, it feels as though you've been gone for months!**

 **Lily doesn't know I'm writing to you, I got Harry to give this letter to Midnight. She thinks I might try and encourage you. Typical Lily. She says she's going to monitor the letters I give you to 'make sure I don't influence you'.** **She's very overprotective.**

 **Talking of which James is also missing you loads, he doesn't show it but I can tell.**

 **The atmosphere is also different. I can't explain it.**

 **Make sure you visit soon. I have to stop writing Lily's coming upstairs.**

 **Your favourite uncle,**

 **\- Padfoot.**

"Padfoot?" a voice spoke behind me, I jumped at his voice, relaxing, when I realised it was Fred. "Yeah, Padfoot, my uncle." I said trying to not roll my eyes. I failed to say the least. After a while George came and we joked around before going to bed. I put my letters in my bedside table before going to bed, I'll write a letter tomorrow.

Before I knew it Christmas had come around. I packed my things with my wand and said goodbye to everyone. "Bye Angie, Katie and Alicia!" I said as I walked out of the common room, they were all going home as well. I walked downstairs to the hall and sat next to Fred. "Well see you guys next year!" I say heatedly. "I think you'll be seeing waay sooner than next year love." He grinned, sharing a look with George. Lee was staying at Hogwarts for a while before leaving. I was confused at the exchange between the brothers but didn't question it.

I got on the train with the other two Weasleys and sat in the same compartment as we did when we arrived.

"Bye guys!" I called waving at them as I walked over to my family. I quickly stopped and turned around to give them a hug before going rushing back to my family.

"Bye Hope!" They yelled back laughing at me.

* * *

 **A/N How was this chapter? It was mostly a filler but it also showed how close they were despite being friends for only a day.**

 **Yet again let me know if you think I should write what happened in their second year or not. I will write about what happened over Christmas but I could write a short chapter such as this one to show what happened in their second year**

 **Right.. I'm rambling.**

 **Well! Rate and Review!**

 **...Yeah I got nothing more to say bud...**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas and 3rd Year

**A/N Hey! Thank you again for the support! It's much contemplating whether or not to write chapter 3 based on their third year or second year I decided to skim over the remainder of their 1st year and their second year.**

 **This is unfortunately going to mostly be a filler chapter which I try to avoid writing but it must be done.**

 **Guest: Oh God! I can't believe I forgot that. I'm sorry, I fixed it and added it to Chapter 1.**

 **Hmm... Am I forgetting something... Unfortunately I am...**

 **Disclaimer: Because I'm on a different level of epic**.

 **[Last edited on 14th April]**

* * *

I rushed over to my family as soon as I hugged the twins goodbye. As soon as I got there I was hugged by my mum and dad. After they were done Harry immediately hugged me. I laughed as I realised that I didn't know how much I missed them. "Hey, am I gonna get a hug?" Sirius asked. "Hmm... I'm considering giving you one." I smirked as he hugged me, "Unfortunately I've missed you too much to give you a choice.". "Really? So I take it time with your godson didn't go as planned?". He looked at me for a moment as if I had grown two heads. "No. It was way better than planned. It just wasn't the same without you." He shrugged.

We arrived at Godric Hollows after fifteen minutes and I looked around our cottage, I missed this place. I sighed. "I missed you guys alot." I whispered. "Are you going to tell us all about Hogwarts or what?" Harry asked as I frowned at him, "You know you're not going until after next year. Right?".

"That's not fair Hope... I still want to know." I walked over to the living room and sunk into the couch, "Whacha wanna know?" I patted the seat next to me, signalling him to sit next to me. Mum went over to the kitchen to make lunch and dad and Sirius joined us.

"What's it like being in Gryffindor?" I put my hand on my face and thought about how to answer the question. "Well Harry.. It really depends on who you're talking about. Since every house has people you get along with and people you don't get along with. Fortunately all the people I do know in Gryffindor are great people." He looked at me and then began to think. "So. What are your friends like?" Sirius asked, "Fred, George and Lee?" He signalled me to continue. "Well you'd like them I think. Fred and George are the Weasley twins we met in Diagon Alley. They're two of Hogwarts finest pranksters so far and we're only in our first year. Lee is really funny but alot of time doesn't join us doing pranks." I put my hand over my mouth and looked at the door. "Please don't tell mum... please?" I asked. "Don't worry, we won't." Dad said.

That was how the holidays were mostly like. I would hang out with mum, dad, Harry and Sirius , eventually Sirius would have to go home to Harmony and after a couple of days he stayed with her because she was going into labour soon. Uncle Remus visits sometimes, so does Tonks but she comes around less often. We're planning to spend Christmas together and I asked mum if I could visit Fred and George at the Burrow and she said I could. My plan was to there after breakfast. I ate my cereal and rushed upstairs to get changed into a shirt and jeans. I brushed my auburn hair and put it into a ponytail, leaving lock of hair over my face. I grabbed my trainers and hastily put them on before hugging and Harry and telling Uncle Sirius to owl me if Harmony went into labour. He told me not to worry and if it calmed me down he would owl me two hours after she was in labour to ease my nerves. I hugged him, mum and dad before using the grabbing a fistful of floor powder and stepping into the fireplace and yelled out clearly 'The Burrow'.

"Ronny is scared of a tiny spider." Someone who sounded like Fred teased. "Fred! Stop teasing your brother!" A voice yelled. "Hey guys!" I said elatedly as I walked over to them, saving Molly Weasley from a witty remark by Fred. I looked around their small but cosy home. I was then squeezed into a hug by George who was later joined by Fred as they hugged me to a near death. "I... I can't breathe!" I tried to say, they let go of me and I coughed and smiled. "Stop annoying your brother about his fear for tiny spiders." I teasingly said. Fred raised an eyebrow at me "Don't you tease your brother Hope?". I thought about that. I stopped teasing Harry since he was 7 however I occasionally did it. Was that normal? Looking at Fred teasing Ron it seemed like it was normal for siblings to do that. Maybe it's because I always saw myself as being there for him when no one was around to protect him. "Hope? You OK?" George said peering into my face. I smiled and nodded. "I don't tease my brother much I used to when he was 7 but I stopped... Is it weird that I don't?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Her brother must be lucky, not being teased and all...". The boy, Ron walked away. "Oh yeah George are we gonna show her?"

"Show her what?"

"The thing we found-"

"In Hogwarts-"

"THE MARAUDERS MAP" They both yelled at me.

"Wait... What?"

I looked at them my face covered with confusion. "The marauders map..?" I asked slowly, pronouncing each letter. They looked at each other. "Yes we've said that haven't we Fred?" Fred said to George. "Stop trying to fool me. Lemme see!" George walked away, to supposedly get it, I thought. "Only issue, love. It doesn't work here. It's for Hogwarts."

"I know!" I exclaimed at him, filled with excitement. "Where'd you find it?" I asked and he winked at me. "Not telling." He teased, I poured at him and looked at him in mock hurt "Not even one of your best friends, ouch!"

After a moment George appeared and showed us a piece of blank parchment.

"It's blank... Really guys?" I sighed. I was quite excited about this as well. "Patience love." Fred chuckled. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said. The parchment then changed to read:

 **Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

 **Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**

 **are proud to present**

 **THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

 **-The Marauder's Map**

"It's real... it's really true.."I whispered tracing my hand on the names and stopping at Wormtail when I went over them again. "Who's Wormtail?" I pondered.

"How'd you get this?" I asked filled with curiousity. "Well remember when me and Fred had to go to Flich's office because we set off a dungbomb?" George started, I laughed silently at the memory. "Well we saw a box that said something along the lines of 'Forbidden items confiscated' or something. I set off another dungbomb and Fred grabbed something from the box which turned out to be this map. The marauders sound like an awesome group." George recalled. "Yeah they are..." I informed. They both looked at me strangely. We began making our way to the kitchen where everyone was sitting.

"Ah Hope, isn't it?" Arthur Weasley inquired. "Yes Mr Weasley."

"Ah, don't bother with such formalities! Call me Arthur and my wife Molly!"

"Yes, don't bother dear. We insist you call us by our first names." Molly smiled at me. "OK." "So how's school going?" Arthur asked me. "It's going good. Classes are... interesting." I said glancing at the twins. "Are the twins causing you any trouble?" Molly asked me kindly. "No, no trouble at all!" I confirmed.

Just then an owl came in with a letter for read:

 **Dear Hope,**

 **Sorry to cut your time short but Harmony is currently in labour, she's going to be giving birth in any minute. We're at St Mungo's. Come here as quick as possible.**

 **-Sirius.**

"I-I'm sorry I have to leave." I informed hastily getting out of my seat. "Is it everything alright Hope?" George asked. "Y-yeah everything's good... I really need to be going!" I smiled cheerfully and left.

* * *

I was waiting outside the hospital ward with everyone. Tonks' hair would keep changing colour from purple to yellow to blue and she would say keep saying how excited she was every two minutes. I couldn't blame her.

It had been an hour and a half that I've been here. I was about to fall asleep when the doctor came out of the ward. He informed us that Harmony had given birth to a girl and told us to give the couple some time.

After around half an hour we were allowed to see them. I was told to see them on my own and so I waited for after my parents and Harry had seen them. After they came back I got up and opened the door.

The ward was plain to say the most, as every other hospital ward. Harmony's bedside table had flowers all over it and a box of chocolates. Harmony's golden brown hair looked messy and her amber eyes followed me. I walked over to them and looked at the small child in her arms, she had amber eyes like her mother. "She has your eyes." I thought aloud. Harmony laughed next to me. "What are you planning to name her?" She looked over at Sirius, her eyes full of love before responding to me. "We plan on naming her Serenity Raven."

"Serenity Raven Black..That's a beautiful name... Serenity and Harmony. Your names go together."

I stayed with them for another 5 minutes before leaving them.

* * *

Christmas had come by soon and I was excited to see what I had got. We placed our gifts under the tree yesterday.

I bought Serenity a teddy bear, Harry a box of chocolate frogs, I gave mum and dad a photo of all of us and charmed it so that it would change into another photo of us and so on. I gave Uncle Sirius a charm with a dog on it meant to 'give luck' . I got Harmony a necklace with a music note on it, I got Tonks a necklace as well however this one was charmed to match the colour of her hair. I got Uncle Remus a moon pendant making a joke out of the fact that he was called 'Moony'.

I owled the twins a joke set.

I got a bracelet from mum and dad. Harry gave me a photo of when were little. Sirius and Harmony gave me a photo of them and Serenity and said that it was only part of the gift. Remus gave me a new robe. I got a parcel from Fred and George which was a CD of the Weird Sisters' new album.

After 3 hours Uncle Sirius pulled me aside, "I need to ask you something Hope." He said. I smiled, "Fire ahead Uncle Sirius." "One,can you please stop calling me Uncle... Please? And second. Would you like to be serenity's godmother?" I thought he was joking for a moment but his face was dead serious. "Me? Are you sure I mean..." Sirius smiled at me, "Me and Harmony are both sure. We've had the past ten days to think about this." I paused for a moment thinking. "Yes. I will be Serenity's godmother. But I won't stop calling you uncle. UNCLE SIRIUS." I said trying to be as serious as I could, but I couldn't stop the wide smile from making its way onto my face. "Oh also Uncle Sirius!" I called as he turned around. "Well erm... My friends found the Marauders Map..." His eyes grew wide and he smiled even wider, "The twins?" he questioned. I nodded. "Who's Wormtail?" I asked only to be met with silence. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you... Look Hope... Don't ask anyone. I'll tell you when you're older. It's a... tricky topic." I just nodded and carried on.

* * *

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I said goodbye to everyone and got aboard the Hogwarts Express. I talked to the twins about my holidays and asked them questions on theirs.

Me and Harry went to The Burrow so we could leave with the Weasleys. My parents reluctantly agreed. As we were about to run through the wall to go to platform nine and three quarters Molly began to scold Fred and George, "Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." They exclaimed as we ran through the wall and went aboard the train. I yelled out a bye which I doubt any of them caught. Ginny looked really angry and sad since she couldn't go this year, however she cheered up as the twins jokingly told her that they'd send her a toilet seat.

It felt like just yesterday I was going on the Hogwarts Express for my second year. My second year was filled with more laughs and thrills and alot more detentions. Luckily my mum never found out since I always told dad who never told mum saying that she would 'over react'.

We bought my and Harry's school supplies at Diagon Alley yesterday it turned out that Harry's wand was linked to old Voldy's which made us all worried for him.

I looked for the compartment I shared with Lee and the twins. I was glad to see them despite having visited them less than a week ago.

Harry seemed to have no idea where to sit and joined Ron. I shared a look with the twins, we were going to go over there and annoy Ron when Lee fell asleep... He always fell asleep in the train after half an hour.

We went over to their compartment when Lee fell asleep and saw a girl sitting with them. "Well, well. If it isn't Ronald Weasley!" I exclaimed. Harry looked as if he wanted to shrink into his seat. "Oh and it's the famous Harry Potter, son of James Potter!" Fred exclaimed. "Yes, indeed most peculiar." George said "And who might you be?" "I-I'm Hermione Granger." The curly haired girl said sounding afraid of us. "Freddie I think she's scared of us." I said loud enough for everyone to hear us but managed to make it sound like an oblivious whisper. "Doubt it." George said. "Little brother is making friends I see... Wouldn't mummy and daddy like to know?" I patronisingly said. Normally I wouldn't do this unless I was in a bad mood, feeling playful or maybe it's because I was with the twins. "Shut up Hope!" Harry said, his eyes begging me to leave him alone. "Humph! I can tell we're not wanted. And it hurts Harry... It hurts!" I remarked, acting as if I was actually hurting. I must say, my acting skills had become better than before.

"Sorry sis..." He sounded guilty which made me laugh. "Don't fret lightening! I shall just tell mum you verbally abused me!" Harry's eyes grew wide. "I'm joking again!" "Hey Ron, make sure you don't steal all the chocolate frogs!" George teased. "Let's go guys before Lee wakes up and thinks we arrived at Hogwarts."

"Why does Ron hate spiders so much?" I asked the twins. "Well when we were younger I erm... I turned his teddy bear into a spider..." Fred informed rubbing the back of his neck. "You turned his _teddy bear_ into a _spider_?" I gasped. "Yes Hope, I believe Fred has done that as he just said." I glared at George before smiling again I couldn't be mad at these two.

* * *

We were in the great hall waiting for the first years to be sorted. While waiting Lee looked as if he was going to fall asleep. "I can't wait to commentate more Quidditch games!" He said half happy half tired.

"I'm going to give up my position as seeker." I said much to the surprise of my friends. "What? Why? Did something happen?" George asked me. "I'm giving up my position as seeker. I'm telling Wood today. I'm giving it up because of Harry and because I'll need the extra time to study." The others just gaped at me. "Wait. Does Harry know you're a seeker?" "No. I've told no one. If I told my parents my plan would go haywire." Fred slammed his fist on the table (luckily he didn't slam it too hard otherwise we'd have alot of attention.) "So you're plan was just to be a seeker for a year, one of the school's best ones mind you, and tell none of your family and then when your younger brother came here you'd just give up your position for him?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Hope you're not serious are you?" Lee asked me quietly. "I am very serious about this." I said."It's your choice I guess..." George said. Then Dumbledore clapped his hands and said his speech and the sorting hat sand his song and began to sort students. "Draco Malfoy." "SLYTHERIN!" "Harry Potter." There were whispers everywhere I couldn't catch any of them this time because I couldn't care less. "GRYFFINDOR!" It said with a booming voice after a long pause. There was a loud applause and I stood up and started to clap. "Ronald Weasley." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Hermione Granger." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hey Harry." Fred began,

"Are you interested -"

"In Quidditch?"

They both started doing the thing where they finished their sentences. Harry nodded. "I want to become a seeker." He said.

"Well apparently, the current seeker is resigning their post." Fred shrugged. I didn't like where this was going.

"Really? Why?" He asked, he clearly had not the faintest idea that I was the seeker they were talking about.

"She said something about wanting to spend more time studying." George shrugged. I really didn't like how this was going and it was putting me in a terrible mood.

"She? D-" Harry started but I cut him off.

"What? So a girl can't play Quidditch now is it? How great! My younger brother is a sexist git!" I argued.

"I was just asking if I knew this person."

"Oh.." I said embarrassed, my face turning red.

"I'm pretty sure you know her."

"Is this really necessary I mean.. The seekers position is open. That's all that matters." I said sharply at the twins.

"The seeker-"

"Who is planning to resign-"

"Is sitting in front of you!" They both remarked. I face palmed. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"That's it. Good night!"

"Hope, wait!" George called after me, but I had left the hall and gone off to bed.

* * *

 **A/N How do you think Harry is going to react about the fact that his sister is planning to resign her post in Quidditch so that he can become a seeker.**

 **Do you think this story is too fast paced? If so tell me.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible. I did inform that this was going to be a filler chapter. I'm also really tired, I slept at 4am this morning and was forced to wake up at 9am.**

 **Enough about my life.**

 **Rate and Review.**

 **I will try and update soon since I want to make as much progress as possible during the holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was suppose to update on.. Tuesday? Anyways what happened was I had Chapter 4 written up, but I didn't like the way it turned out as it was really spaced out and brief. I was gonna start working on this yesterday however my schedule changed up a bit and I was preoccupied with something. This chapter is probably gonna be shorter than the one I have originally written (that one was around 3,000 words). I also know that in his third year Lee shows everyone his tarantula however I forget and will include it after Christmas break.**

 **I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story so far. If not tell me why. Also I know that alot of don't like the fact that James forgave Severus but this also is part of the plot, so bare with. I also know in the book McGonagall told Wood to allow Harry to become a seeker. Hope has faith that Harry would make such a good seeker than she was so , she because she though her brother would think that he took something away from her forcefully. Obviously no first year is normally allowed to play Quidditch. At this point in time she has also resigned.**

 **Ir7: I know you're probably not going to see this but I'm sorry that you do not like the story. However everyone has different opinions on different things, so who am I to hold a grudge against you. However James doesn't really forgive Severus, he just does so because Lily asked him to. She asked him to because she knew that Severus teaches at Hogwarts and doesn't want their education to be affected due to the fact that James and Severus don't like one another. The only reason Severus visits Godric Hollows is because of Lily.**

 **Disclaimer: The only things I own is my own twisted brain and my OC's... I don't care how good your lawyer is , you can't have them.**

 **[Last edited on 14th April.]**

* * *

It had been a few days since the event occurred and to be honest I was over it. I didn't want Harry to blame himself for the fact that I resigned. Fred and I spoke about and I realised that either way he'd find out ,however I resigned because I needed the time to study. Right now I was sitting in the common room with Fred and George, my legs over the top of the sofa, George was sitting with his legs dangling off the edge couch and Fred was sitting identical to him.

"Divination is so stupid. Trelawney is full of bull crap!" I complained. It had been past dinner and I had Divination as my last lesson, I had chosen it along with Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. I didn't know why I choose Divination, despite it being thought of as an easy way to get a passing result in your OWLs it was pretty much stupid.

"What'd she do this time?" George asked, he wasn't in my Divination class, neither was Fred, they were both studying muggle studies and Study of Ancient Runes. This was because we had to choose a minimum of two extra subjects to do along with the core lessons.

"She made us do Tessomancy which is pointless! I mean how are tea leaves suppose to help me figure out the future! It was _literally_ a cup full of soggy brown stuff in a cup. It could've been mud for all I know or some random crap like that! Anyways apparently mines meant something like I'm gonna go through a tough time but I'm going to find happiness in the most unlikely place. It's like that cliche statement you hear about in Romance films, 'Love is usually found in the most unlikely of places'." I rambled on waving a hand but it just looked like I was flapping my hand up and down.

"How does that work. Do the leaves just make some sort of pattern or something." Lee asked leaning towards us from the arm chair he sat on, putting the book about Quidditch he was reading aside.

"I guess so. I got like... a erm... Wait I know this... I know this..." I tapped my brain as I thought, "A club, skull, the sun and erm...there was something else..."

"Well at least you're not doing Arithmancy, you'd probably hate it as well." I played with my auburn hair, gathering it and then releasing it.

"Yeah, I would. It's just maths but with a bunch of other stuff that won't help me. As if maths wasn't complicated enough with all those angles and algebra, who came up with algebra? The idea of numbers and letters still doesn't settle in my mind well." I yawned, "Just thinking about this makes me tired. So whacha learn in Muggle Studies?"

"Something about why they use electricity." George brushed off, " You know you can just drop the subject if it's so boring." He tilted his head slightly so that he could see me, I tried to shrug but it hurt my shoulders so it looked like I was hunching as my back was on the couch.

"It's only the first lesson Georgie it'll probably get better, if not I'll consider. It's an easy pass I've heard." I got my legs out from the other side of the couch and sat in a curled up position instead. "What's up with Fred?" I asked, poking Fred's cheek as he swatted my hand away. "Touchy." I raised my hands up, as I tried to poke him again.

"He's probably sad that I'm getting all the attention today." George teased. "Don't be sad Freddie, you'll get your spotlight back one day!" I chuckled. "I'm up! I'm ready to reclaim my limelight!" He raised an arm as he dragged his body in an upright position. I leaned over slightly to grab my DADA textbook and began to read ,only for it to be taken off me by Fred. "Nope! You're chilling with us Hopey!" He smirked, throwing the book at George who threw it to Lee, this went on until I gave up. "Fine, I'll stay, happy?"

I looked from the corner of my eye to see Lee excusing himself saying that he needed to meet up with someone and scrambled off, "Awn, Lee has a crush!" I teased as he rushed out of the common room, shooting me a glare before leaving. "Yup. He definitely has a crush."

"Wanna pull a prank?" George asked, "What kinda prank we talking about?" Fred asked. "One on the Slytherin common room!" He said clasping his hands together, "You in?" He asked us, his eyes flickering to the both of us. "Yeah, sure." I said, shrugging, "We could put flobberworm mucus in a bucket and charm it so it refills. Whenever a Slytherin leaves the common room it falls and they get covered in it." Fred and George looked at me and clapped, I down a bow. "Now boys, when we are pulling this?" I queried. "Tonight." George said, "That means we have the whole afternoon to sort this out." "Sounds good." I responded. "Well I'm going to the library to study. I'll either come back here or one of you can get me from the library at the time we're going outside." I acknowledged. Waving to them as I left. "Noo, Hopey!" I could hear Fred's voice from the other side of the room asking me to come back.

* * *

I was in the library studying for my History of Magic exam in advance when I saw Harry. I closed my textbook and made my way over to him. "whacha looking for?" I asked brushing aside a lock of hair that came in front of my face, he jumped in my presence before calming down. "Oh God! It's only you...Er... I can't tell you what I'm looking for..." I raised an eyebrow but didn't push it any further, I knew this wouldn't end well if I did. I hugged him quickly and left the library to make my way to the common room. Fortunately I caught the twins just as I was about to leave.

"Hope! We were about to look for you!" George informed, I looked at them both and smiled, "So, we going or what?"

"There's something wrong with Harry. He's hiding something." I told the twins as we headed back to the common room. We were going to hide the flobberworm mucus and eat our dinner. After that we were going to get the marauders map and the mucus and wait till everyone was inside their common room and hopefully sleeping before pulling it off.

"So at roughly 1pm we'll leave?" I stated but it sounded more like a question. "Or midnight. I vote for 12pm!" George raised his hand, smirking. "Fine.. Midnight. I can't wait to pull this off!" I clapped my hand.

* * *

Midnight couldn't come soon enough. We walked out of the common room quietly and made our way to the Slytherin common room. "I solemnly swear that I am upto no good." I whispered, I opened the parchment and I could see where everyone was. I wonder how the marauders made it. "How'd you figure out what to say?" I asked them, "We just messed around and just somehow got it." Fred shrugged.

Me and George were waiting for Fred to set the bucket. I was checking the map and George was ensuring Fred's safety.

"Filch is coming!" I whisper-shouted.

"Calm down, love. I'm done." He whispered back.

We made our way to the corner near the corridor and waited to see what would happen.

"WHO DID THIS?" Filch barked as he was covered in flobberworm mucus. I stifled a laugh and signalled for us to head back. On the way back I swear I saw Harry. Maybe I was hallucinating. "Caput Draconis." I said in a hushed tone as we reached the common room, the fat lady glared at me and reluctantly let us pass, I caught her saying 'darn pranksters' under her breath. I don't know who comes up with these passwords but it seems like Dumbledore's doing.

I fell on the sofa and laughed, feeling slightly dazed. Hopefully this wouldn't be traced back to us. Unlikely, knowing our luck.

"That felt good." I said raising a hand and doing a thumbs up gesture.

"Yeah it did. You should go to sleep now though Hopey." George told me. I raised one of my eyebrows, "I'm not tired..". I frowned, "Sure you aren't, you need your rest love."

The twins went back to their room and I lied on the sofa for another moment before getting up and walking over to my dorm I looked at the other 3 girls, who were sleeping. I quickly got changed and got into my bed closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

I'm sad to say we actually got caught, Filch immediately presumed it was the Weasley twins and me. I sighed as we were being lectured, occasionally looking at Fred and George and rolling my eyes because I really didn't care what this old man said. "Detention for a week!" He concluded as we groaned. Oh well at least it wasn't any worse.

I made my way to breakfast this morning and sat down next to Fred. The owls started coming in and I received a howler from mum. I gulped. "Oh no..." I sighed and slowly opened it. "HOPE EUPHEMIA POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I flinched at the sound of my middle name, it was the name of my paternal grandmother, "Personally Lils I'm proud of her, so is Prongs." I could hear Sirius say in the background. "SHUT UP SIRIUS! IF I GET ONE MORE COMPLAINT THEN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HOGSMEADE." I could hear Sirius mumble something like 'typical cruel Lily' "Padfoot's right, that's a little cruel Lil-" Dad began. I don't know what happened next because it was over with. Unfortunately I had many eyes on me and I sank into my seat. "It wasn't even that bad..." I mumbled. "Prongs, Padfoot..." George started. "Oh blimey! You know the Marauders?" Fred stared at me, wide-eyed. "Well...yeah. All apart from Wormtail, Prongs won't tell me about him." I chuckled at the use of my father's nickname. "Your howler isn't as bad as the others though. Guess you have to thank Prongs and Padfoot for that." "Yeah I guess I do. I'll owl them." "Euphemia?" Fred laughed as he mentioned my middle name. "Don't laugh at my middle name!" I snapped, "That was the name of my Grandmother!". "I'm sorry." He raised his arms in defeat, "I forgive you Freddie." I replied.

I could hear Harry telling Ron something about becoming a seeker, I leaned over slightly to hear what was happening, "What's up Lightening." I asked wiggling my eyebrows. "Well..." He explained to me how they were having flying lessons when Neville Longbottom injured his wrist and had to go to Madam Pomfrey with Madam Hooch. He forgot his remberall and Malfoy took it. Harry went after him on his broom and was seen by McGonagall who saw what had happened and told him to come with her, she then called Oliver Wood out of class and told him about what happened asking for Harry to be made the seeker. "I knew you could do it!" I smiled at him, "Make sure you owl mum and dad though, if they find out any later let's just say we might not get anything for Christmas." I joked before I got up to go to the common room. "Where you going Hopes?" Fred asked me, a twinge of amusement in his voice. "Just gonna sleep." I informed.

It had been weeks since Harry gained a position as the Gryffindor's seeker and he was doing a swell job at was Saturday and it meant that there was a Quidditch match today, the first of the year. He had been practising ever since he got his position and still legitimately trembles with nerves. I sat in the bleachers with Hermione and Ron, my Gryffindor scarf tightly around my neck. "Hey." I said turning my head to look at Hermione, I didn't really speak to her much apart from the times we watched Quidditch and occasionally when we were eating or at the common room. I told her about the tea leaves Trelawney made us do _again_. "Honestly, I don't get it, how is some sort of brown stuff in a darn cup suppose to help figure out someone else's future. It's stupid I tell you, absolutely ludicrous!" I ranted.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson, what an amazing Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too —" Lee commentated

"JORDAN!'" McGonagall shouted at him,

"Sorry, Professor. Just a fun fact."

It had been a little over twenty minutes when the snitch appeared and Harry rushed to it however his broom started acting up.

"What's wrong with his broom.." I asked Hermione, my eyes fixated on his broom, "I think Snape's controlling it..."

Harry looked as if he was going to fall off his broom, Hermione got up and went past me. After a moment I heard a yell from the Slytherin bleachers and Hermione made her way back. Harry got on his broom and stood up, catching the snitch as cheers erupted from all around me. Me and Hermione rushed over to Harry, I shot Snape a glare on the way.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked as I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He told me.

Fred strolled over to us and pouted at me, "Aren't I gonna get a hug?" he pouted, "I'll think about it.." I teased as he hugged me.

* * *

 **A/N Well. I hope you liked this chapter. Yet again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner.** **Rate and Review. Tell me what you've liked so far and/or tell me what I should improve on, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **Unfortunately I fucked up again and messed up the order since the troll was suppose to come before the Quidditch match... oh well. the troll is in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Troll In The Dungeon

**A/N: This is probably going to be a terrible chapter and I'm sorry about that. I'm pretty sure I've said this before but when I first started this story I didn't expect to get so many views so ... Thank you. I also accidentally posted the wrong version of Chapter 4, I worked on another one since the one I wrote up the first time was terrible and I didn't like it BUT I didn't post that one up. ANYWAYS I replaced it with the version I typed up again and posted it, so I suggest you should read it again. I'm a mess... Hopefully I stop messing up, it's probably because of stress...**

 **Disclaimer:** **Look, I can dream, OK? OK?**

[Last edited on 16th April 2017]

* * *

Tomorrow was Halloween and the twins were planning another one of their Halloween pranks. However they couldn't agree on an idea, so I had to suffer watching them both from the armchair I was sitting on.

"Harass Filch?" George asked Fred, his hand holding his chin in a thoughtful expression. They were sitting on the sofa with their bodies facing one another

"We done that last week. Do something to the food at the feast tomorrow?" Fred would move his head from a resting position every time he had an idea.

"We did that last year. Add hair dye to Taylor North's shampoo." Taylor North was the Slytherin mean girl of our year. She was especially mean to me for some reason like Draco was to Harry.

"No, we did that months ago to that first year, Pansy Parkinson..."

"Freddie!"

"Georgie!"

"This idea is probably-"

"Dumb, stupid, destined to fail..-"

"But-"

"It's better than nothing!"

They grinned at one another mischievously and I was worried for a moment, "Guys... You're creeping me out, enlighten me on the idea."

"All in due time Hopey!" George grinned at me. "Yeah, what Fred said!" Fred joked, I grinned before pointing at the two of them, "Nope, _he's_ George and _you're_ Fred." I exasperatedly told them, as if they didn't know their own names.

"Awwn... Way to be a joy-kill." George frowned, crossing his arms in a childish manner. "Don't be sad Georgie. You'll have your fun one day." I grinned.

"Anyways guys, I was trying to study!" I raised my Transfiguration textbook and began waving it before settling it back into my lap.

"I don't get why you study so much, you're smart enough." Fred leaned over and began to play with strands of my hair and he spoke. I bit my lip and sighed before replying, "Well I don't wanna get cocky and then flop, do I?" I queered, swatting his hand away from my hair. He looked at to me, clutching his hand in mock hurt.

"Ouch love, why'd you do that?" I tilted my head and smirked at him.

"Why were you playing with my hair?" I questioned back. "It's soft." He whispered as he patted my head gently. George then coughed which resulted in Fred slowly turning back towards him.

"So you're not gonna tell me?" I frowned. "No, not planning to." George answered.

I didn't understand how they did it, they always tell me it's a 'twin thing' or something, sometimes this annoys me.

* * *

I woke up the following morning going through my routine. I had Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions and Study of Ancient Runes. **[1]**

Every Halloween we have a feast in the hall, this year was no different. I sat between Fred and Ron, across from us sat George and Lee. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

"So are you going to tell me now?" I asked curiously, my eyes flickering from George to Fred. "Nope." George said popping the 'p'. "Did they tell you, Lee?" I turned to the dark skinned boy only to be met with a shake of the head. I frowned. I leaned forward to grab a spider cupcake and suddenly remembered Ron's arachnophobia, I turned around to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't present. Oh well, their loss. I could hear Oliver Wood say how Harry got a broom this morning and how Malfoy apparently tried to tell Flitwick on him, however it backfired and Harry got praised for his talent. I leaned over for a slice of pizza and began talking to the twins about the invention of sweet which give the consumer a tail.

After less than ten minutes Professor Quirell ran in screaming 'T-T-TROLL! TROLL IN THE D-D-DUNGEON!' before fainting. Dumbledore's stood up and announced that the prefects take their house into their common rooms. I grabbed another cupcake and rushed behind Percy alongside the twins who laughed at the fact that I prioritised the cupcake over my safety. I remember when Percy went on and on about it during summer. It was quite annoying actually, he was a great nuisance. He mentioned it at least 6 times a bloody hour or something. We walked up the steps to the common room as Percy hastily said "Caput Draconis". I presume that the trio were in their respective dorms, I honestly found their on and off friendship with Hermione Granger quite strange but didn't question it. "Bloody Quirell, always has to ruin things. As if his stutter wasn't bad enough! Couldn't have gotten of the darn troll himself." I ranted. "You just wanted to eat your cupcakes in peace didn't you, poor Hopey." George said flicking his fingers at my forehead. "Ouch.." I rubbed my forehead. "Guess we can't pull our prank now Freddie." George grimaced. "Nope, unfortunately we can't." Fred shared an expression which was practically identical to his twin. "Can you tell me _now_?" I pleaded. George and Fred shared a look and George wrinkled his nose in disbelief. "You really are impatient woman! What if we plan to do it in the future? If we told you then they'd be no fun in that!" George rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "OK, geez, sorry!" I raised my arms exasperatedly in defeat as I finished my cupcake and jumped onto the couch we usual sat on, hurting my leg in process. "Ouch.. You'd have thought jumping on a sofa wouldn't hurt as much as jumping on a carpet. It HURTS nearly as much... Maybe there's something wrong with the springs..." I murmured the last part to myself.

"Hmm? Didn't catch the last part." Fred asked leaning over and putting his ear near my mouth. "Nothing much, just me rambling on about stuff. Man... I can't believe we missed out on the feast. I was looking forward to eating those spider cupcakes! They're like my favourite part about the feast!" I waved my hands, making gestures of everything I just said. I slumped onto the maroon coloured sofa and sighed. "Next thing you know he's going to be... I dunno, kill Santa?" I daftly said, I didn't believe in Santa, that was never a thing in our household, I knew it was for muggle children the origin being from Saint Nicolas, some Greek guy or something. "Erm... You believe in Santa?" Lee asked, eyes wide open, he was biting on his lower lip trying to prevent a laugh. "What? No!" I laughed, "It's just… I really don't trust Quirell, something about that stuttering idiot is off. I mean he was even in Diagon Alley when the break in at Gringotts happened!" George and Lee sat on sofa with me. Fred sat on the armchair near us.

After what seemed like ten minutes Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the common room, sighing as they sat on the other sofa, which somehow wasn't already in use.

"I thought you guys were in your dorms, what happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "There's a darn troll on the loose you idiot. Are you hurt?" I asked, not letting him talk. He sighed and glared at me, I raised my hands and signalled for him to tell me.

"Yeah, we're alright. What happened was Hermione was upset after Charns because of something that Ron said and she ran off the toilets. When we walked in the Great Hall and heard what happened we rushed off to find Hermione but the troll was in the toilet." Ron then interrupted Harry and told us all about the 'epic battle' they had against the troll, I could see Hermione and Harry trying not to roll their eyes. "Right. So then McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Quirell walk in after the troll collapsed, it's not dead it's just unconscious! Well anyways, they walked in and Snape took ten points away from Gryffindor but then McGonagall gave us thirty point and a detention. It's ridiculous! We get attacked by a troll and get a detention... Well they did have a point we were suppose to be in our common rooms...". "You're begining to ramble, 'Mione." I informed her. "Oh. Right. Sorry." She shook her head. "I'm sure mum would like to know about your little detention, brother dearest." I spoke in a fake voice. "I'm kidding, try and keep that little piece of information hidden before she sends you a howler and trust me it's gonna be way worse than the one I got." I informed him, "Dad might not be so happy though... Sirius would be jumping with the news that you fought a troll.." I frowned. I missed my family but I lived Hogwarts. It was only natural for me to miss them but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go home this year for Christmas. "Earth to Hope, Earth to Hope!" Fred leaned over from the armchair and waved a hand in front of my face. "You've seriously been spacing out alot nowadays. Anyways, you OK love?" I nodded as Ron and Harry looked at Fred and me with a shocked expression on their face. " 'Love'? Are you two.." Ron started. I shook my head viciously "What? No! I'm not going out with Fred Weasley. Gosh. He's been calling me that since our first year!" I almost yelled at them, my face going red with embarrassment. "Whatever you say, sis... whatever you say." Harry teased, giving me a knowing look and I glared at him. Fred burst out laughing along with George and Lee. "W-what's funny?" I demanded, my face become hotter than it already was, I put my palms on my cheeks and put my head in my hands after realising how warm they were. "Oh God... Leave me be you lot! It's not that funny..." I reprimanded. "Sorry it's just... Your reaction to that! Oh Lord... It was just so innocent.." I brushed them off as I yawned. I then announced that I was going to bed and made my way up the steps as I went to my dorm. I had potions first thing tomorrow, just the thought of it makes me miserable. I pull on my pajamas I changed out of my robes and settled into my bed, nodding off to sleep before I could say goodnight to anyone.

* * *

 **A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I think it was actually quite short compared to my other chapters.. That's my opinion, maybe it's the same amount and I spent less time on this one. Anyways, I need to do my art homework so I had to stop writing sooner than I wanted to. Hopefully this is good enough.**

 **[1] I wasn't sure how many subjects students at Hogwarts are taught per day so I checked a yahoo forum where someone write that students took around 7-8 subjects per day hence why there were so many subjects listed. If you know the exact amount please tell me via review or PM.**

 **Well as usual hope you have a good day (or night if you're reading this at night). Rate and review (not forcing you too) and erm... Yeah.. Nice talking to ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N My school started on Wednesday, so sorry for the late update, I will be doing less regular updates, probably an update every 2 weeks maximum.** **OK just saying this but because this is a T rated book (mostly for paranoia) I'm gonna add curse words to the mix, just cause I'm probably gonna use alot more in the future.**

 **Anyone else think my writing is getting crapper or is it just me (Might be because of the fact that my English teacher decided to go on vacation for two months when we were supposed to learn creative writing in November/December)?**

 **Fat Cat Fevah: OK let me clarify one thing. No one has truly forgiven anyone, Snape doesn't forgive the marauders because he suffered in the past because of them. James and Lily don't forgive him for telling Volde about the prophecy, Lily hasn't forgiven him for being a death eater and calling her a mudblood. This is also mentioned in later plot. Don't fret too much about this I'll probably do a re-write of this story and add more detail, I'm not too sure but I probably am, I'll discuss this at a later time.**

 **Disclaimer: I'LL GET THERE ONE DAY...Right...?**

 **[Last edited on 22nd April 2017]**

* * *

"You're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas? Why?" I asked them, my eyes wide with shock and an eyebrow raised. Did something happen? I highly doubt it.

"Mum and dad went to visit Charlie in Romania." George informed, my face relaxed and I face-palmed. "I'm staying as well." I shrugged, swinging my legs which kept hitting the sofa. "Why?" Fred tilted his head at me and I shook my head, "Harry's staying here as well.. For some reason. Mum owled me the other day and told me to stay at Hogwarts since no one was home. No idea where they went, I was planning to go to the Burrow with you guys.. That's not happening, but hey, Christmas at Hogwarts! That's cool! We could prank Filch and give him a fake gift or something!" George raised his eyebrows before carefully asking me. "Don't you miss your family. You've always been this sort of family-oriented person." I opened my mouth and closed it before taking a deep breath and responding. "I miss them but I'm not so much of a family-oriented person, family isn't really a top priority of mines. It's natural to miss your family after a while if you have a good relationship with them, isn't it? It's just I was so used to being around them so often and then coming here and even though it's been 3 years I still kind of feel like that first year girl who just came into Hogwarts." **(A/N High school struggles in rl, amirite?)** I closed my eyes and leant my head back, looking upwards, "Life passes by quickly doesn't it, it feels like yesterday we were trying to get Ron to make an unbreakable vow." Fred chuckled under his breath. "How'd you manage that?" I propped up, my voice filled with wonder. "Well, it was one day when we were seven. Me and George were thinking of ways to make Ron's life miserable as usual and came across the unbreakable vow, don't ask how. Anyways, George was watching and as I was about to make one with Ron dad came in. He went mental I tell you. He was practically as mad as mum usually is, trust me when I say you don't want to be on the receiving end of dad's anger. Somehow Georgie got into trouble as well. All I want to say in conclusion is I reckon my left buttock is never going to be the same again." George laughed at that, shaking his head as he added, "Mum was fuming when she found out, I didn't get dinner that day, it was pretty sad for me." I sighed, "Seems like something you would do." I pointedly accused. "Ha! I still can't stop laughing when I remember what happened." I said, remembering when Fred and George charmed Snowballs to hit Quirrell in the back of his head. "Yeah, it was pretty funny, I guess." George shrugged as if it were nothing. I tugged on the bottom of my jumper that Mrs Weasley sent me for Christmas last year. It was black with a silver 'H' on it.

"This is getting too small for me..." I sighed, tugging on my sleeves to cover my arms properly, the common room was cold despite the fireplace being lit. "Don't worry, mum's probably gonna send you another one, like every year." Fred rolled his eyes as he reminded me. I remember the first time I got my jumper from Mrs Weasley, I was shocked at how nice it actually was, Fred and George just played it off saying how their mum doesn't have much more to do anyways, I raised an eyebrow since Mrs Weasley always seemed occupied to me. They probably acted this way since they were raised up by her and got their jumpers at a young age. "Christmas is in like.." I tapped the side of my head impatiently, trying to remember the date. That was the problem with not going to classes, you forget what day it is. "...erm, it's... the 21st today... so 4 days, right?" I quizzically asked, shaking my head from side to side, looking at the Weasley twins sitting on both sides of me. "It's 22nd Hopey." George obliviously stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's hard remembering what day it is, OK. It's not like I have classes to remind me!" I defended myself, crossing my arms childishly and looking downwards. "Good point." George slumped into the sofa.

We sat there for a moment, the atmosphere silent. "Aw guys, this is boring." Fred piped up, his face lit up as if he'd thought of an idea. "Hey, why don't we take Percy's prefect badge and hide it. It'd be so funny seeing him try and find it again." I thoughtfully looked up, "Wouldn't he know that it's us?" I queried only to be met with a response. "Who cares, as long as he doesn't find it."

"Hmm, this could last days, I'm in." I informed, mostly doing it out of boredom. I didn't like Percy Weasley much, he was very uptight and took his studies _way_ too seriously, kinda like Hermione Granger, he also always badgered us about taking our studies seriously, in that sense he was the opposite to his older brother, Bill.

Bill's real name was William Arthur Weasley, but we all called him Bill. I met Bill last year during the Easter Holidays and was pretty cool about his studies as far as the twins tell me, whereas Percy studies like 24/7 to get his 'perfect grades'.

I got up from my place on the sofa and stretched, grabbing my bag, rubbing my temples as I made my way with the twins to the Prefect's dorm. I stayed outside while the twins were looking for his badge, my eyes on the marauder's map. I glanced behind a few times urging the duo to hurry up, seeing as Percy was coming. Just before he made it they came out, George held a shiny object in his hand, he flipped it over revealing a red badge with the word 'Prefect' inscribed on it with golden letters. He winked at me and we rushed down the steps, I looked down at the map and realised that Percy was coming down. Crap. "Hey guys, he's coming, Lemme cause a distraction." I waved at them and murmured 'mischief managed' when I saw Percy's name approach mines, I put the map back into my bag and acted as if I had dropped my bag. All of my contents spilled and I crouched down to put all of my equipment into my bag, I saw Percy from the corner of my eye and he crouched down to help me. "Thanks." I said after everything was back in my bag, silently glad that the map didn't fall out in the first place. "What were you doing here?" He glared at me, his voice full of suspicion, I brushed it off and answered it in the most casual way. "I was looking for the twins, it was likely that they weren't here but with the twins you never know." I shrugged with a poker face on, that was the thing with bring best friends with the Weasley twins, if you're gonna help them you're gonna need good acting skills. I heard Percy sigh and I looked on curiously, "Have you seen my badge? I left it in my dorm but it's not there anymore.." I shook my head suppressing a laugh, waving a hand and walking down the steps I called out, "Well, see you later." As soon as I was out of Percy's range of vision I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. That was awkward to say the least.

"You're back!" George smiled, "We thought you'd been eaten," "Cooked," "Or worse..." They both looked at one another for a moment before finishing, "Expelled." I glanced between the two before cracking into a laugh. "Who said that? Being expelled is worse than dying? Oh please!" I waved a hand, laughing as I sat back down in the middle, "Sounds like something Percy would say." Speak of the devil. There was a sound of footsteps and we could see Percy walk towards us, the twins shot each other a smug look before casually talking to me. "Hey Fred, is it me or is that Perce?" Fred inquired, wriggling his eyebrows. "No George, I'm pretty sure that's him. I thought he was too busy doing his prefect crap." He glared at them, his eyes full of anger. "Where's my badge?" He asked, his voice full of fury, it was really hard not to laugh at him in all honesty. "What badge?" Fred asked innocently. "My prefect one George, what other badge would I be talking about?" George looked on amused, "Well we wouldn't know, right Fred?" Fred turned towards George, who was attempting to hide a grin. "Yeah, what would we do with your badge?" George inquired his eyes full of amusement. "Look George, Fred. Give me back my badge I'm a-" "A prefect? Yeah we know." I interrupted, Fred looked at George and. began, "You only mentioned that once-" "Or twice." "Or three times an hour-" "A minute-" "Or a second." Percy raised an eyebrow, waiting a moment before snapping at us, "Are you done?" We looked at each other and shook our heads. "Point is Perce, we don't have your bloody stuck-up prefect badge." Fred said. "How can a badge be stuck-up George?" Percy asked applying what some would say, 'logic'. My opinion? He was just trying to annoy us, he was doing a swell job too. "You know what he meant. Anyways aren't you supposed to be doing your 'extra' homework." George used his hands to make air-quotations, Percy looked like a little boy throwing a tantrum. "Fred..." Percy said in a warning voice informing us that he had enough. "I'm George." George flatly said as Fred began to laugh at Percy's cross expression, "Woah, Percy looks _pissed_." I asking in an attempt to make him more angry. He gave me a smug look before saying, "Don't think your mother would like to know about your language." Oops... Mum would make me 'clean my mouth' by making me eat soap or something. I groaned, "No she wouldn't. Don't think dad would care too much though." I added the last part murmuring the last part thoughtfully. "I don't care owl them if you can." I shrugged remembering how they weren't home, I tried owling them only to realise that I would get my owl back with my letter since my owl couldn't locate them. It was sad to say the least. Percy's smug look went away as the twins ran off, I smirked as I jumped behind the sofa and joined them.

It lasted for a long time, I don't want to go into too much detail but it was fun. The chase lasted for about ten minutes before we ran out of the common room and George grabbed the badge, which was wedged between a photo frame and the wall somehow. We ran outside and waited till Percy came out, he ran over to us and tries to get the badge out of George's hand but he threw it into the lake and we rushed back to the common room as Percy tried to retrieve his badge.

We sat back on the sofa, I was panting for breath. "Who knew we had that much stamina?" I asked turning to the twins, I was slightly sad that the event happened for only around 30 minutes but it was _totally_ worth it. I found my bag exactly where I left it, in front of my seat. I grabbed my bag and grabbed a parchment, a quill and a textbook and began working in my potions essay. I could hear the twins talking over me so I got up and told Fred to sit next to George so I could take his seat, he grumpily complied after trying to argue that he was too lazy to move up.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing your homework?" I asked, tapping my quill as I thought of how to continue writing about a confusing concoction. We had to write about the effects and how to brew it, even though we haven't even brewed it yet. I sigh rubbing a hand against my forehead. "We're Fred and George, Hope. We don't _do_ homework." Fred informed rolling his eyes. "Yeah well maybe you should, homework affects your grades you know." George looked at me as if I was a creature from another planet. "Mum set you up didn't she?" Fred questioned, his eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah... She told me to make sure you don't fail or something this year again." They both looked at me and gave me an exasperated look. "Mum's such a worrywart. Do us a favour and lie to her for us. Please." Fred pleaded, I crossed my arms and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll think about it." I began writing my essay again.

After about thirty minutes I had a two-paged essay and I was satisfied with the results. I wasn't concerned with my results too much. Snape would give me a terrible grade anyways, his bitterness to my father was still there. After I told mum that Snape still held a grudge against dad she went over to talk to him. She came home furious because he called her a mudblood _again_ and referred to dad as a blood traitor, I have no idea what happened the first time he called her one but she told dad that. Anyways like before Voldemort attacked they weren't on speaking terms anymore, his resentment was taken out on us and he hates us even more. I couldn't care less to be honest.

I made my way downstairs for dinner, my arm was hurting and I massaged it as I looked around the hall. Even though so many people were at home Hogwarts still appeared full to me. I took a seat next to the twins, suddenly missing Lee's presence even though it wasn't the first time this happened. I yawned as I reached over to grab some chicken. "Tired?" Fred asked almost mockingly. I nodded as I extended my right arm and placed my head on it, "I wrote two pages without even realising what I wrote at the end. It doesn't matter anyways, he's gonna give me a crappy grade even if I wrote an essay which would've gotten me like an O in my OWLs two years later." I grumbled. I sat back into an upright position and began eating, humming in approval. "Hogwarts always has good food." I stated half-mindedly as George poked at my arm. "Ow. Stop." I swatted at his hand tiredly, missing as he flicked my forehead. "Stop." I prolonged the 'o' placing my head in my arms. "Hope is so tired... Hope wanna sleep." I spoke in third-person as I grabbed my glass of pumpkin juice and tilted my head upwards so I could drink it. "Don't sleep here." George grabbed my arms and shook me. "Yeah, don't do that we're not using a levitation charm on you." Fred teasingly said. "Yes. Like I'm gonna gain like 60kg after dinner. It would be a nightmare for you." I sarcastically retorted. I cast a charm on myself to prevent me from falling asleep in around twenty minutes. I felt someone staring at me and looked to the side to see Percy glaring at us. His clothes drenched. "Don't look now, but Percy's giving us the evil eye. Why's his clothes drenched anyways, didn't he try summoning it using the 'accio' charm?" The twins gave each other a knowing look before Fred spoke, "We charmed it so that he couldn't summon it." My jaw dropped at that, these two did not get enough credit for enough. "You guys are _geniuses_!" I exclaimed. "Tell us something we didn't know."

After around ten minutes I was back to being tired so I excused myself and went straight to bed, too tired to get changed. Everyone else I shared a dorm with was home so I was the only one here. I feel asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"HOPE! WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" I groaned as I opened my eyes lazily, my hair obscuring my vision. The past couple of days (yes, i still took no care of what day it was) we just down what we normally did, I finished all of my homework apart from my Divination one which I was putting off. I brushed it aside with my head and glared at the person who woke me up. The culprits? None other than Fred and George Weasley. I rubbed my eyes as I saw the duos grinning face in front of me. I pushed myself up, attempting to smooth my bed hair by running my hands through it. I sighed. "Move George!" I grumpily pushed him out of the way and got up. I was wearing my purple and black flannel checked pajamas. I slipped my black slippers on and grabbed my brush, running it through my hair. "How'd you get in. Isn't the dorm charmed to allow only girls to enter?" I looked over to the twins who were both wearing brown pajamas. "We're the Weasley twins, don't underestimate us." Fred grinned, flashing his trademark smile. I rolled my eyes before answering through gritted teeth. This tangle in my hair was super annoying... "Alright, alright. Big ego, much." I yanked on my hair with the brush before giving up and attempting to charm my hair so that it smoothed out, I learnt the charm from Harmony once when she was brushing my hair when I was younger and it was tangled beyond belief. I ran my hand through my hair, it didn't work all that well but it was good enough for me."Let's go." I yawned as Fred opened the door, the twins walked in front of me as I all but pulled my feet to the common room. "Sometimes I forget the fact that you guys are 13." I sat on the sofa and leaned over to grab one of my gifts.

I unwrapped it as I read the tag, a gift from mum and dad. I discovered it was a locket, I opened it to find a picture of everyone that we took last year at Sirius' wedding. I looked at the other side to find a picture of me and the twins. Both pictures were charmed and I could see how happy I looked in both pictures. A smile made its way onto my face as I placed the locket around my neck. I opened my next gift, a picture of Serenity along with a broom. I frowned, I didn't play Quidditch anymore so there wasn't much use of a broom to me. I placed it on the side and leaned back, my eyes closed as I crossed my arms. I could attempt to get a new position in our team, it was unlikely though. Trials were finished, I'll probably try a position next year, if I'm not too busy. To the side of me stood Harry, he unwrapped a gift from uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia which was actually a pair of socks. Like every year. I got a toothpick from uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, last year I got a piece of paper. We met them both last year along with our cousin, Dudley. Dudley was the fat kid in your school who acted tough. He basically bought his friends. We had to stay at their house two years ago for three days much to dad's dismay. Mum wanted to bond with her sister but aunt Petunia looked very reluctant to talk to her, I wonder what mum actually said to her so that we could stay. I threw the toothpick at Percy, who was unwrapping a gift from Molly, it hit him on the head before falling into his lap. He looked around and saw it on his lap, scowling as he looked around for the perpetrator. Sad how the twins couldn't see that.

Harry picked a present which was sent by dad, he unwrapped it to reveal a cloak. "Dad's invisibility cloak..." I whispered, pushing aside the parcel from Tonks and Remus and walking over to him. I brushed my fingers over the cloth and my eyes widened in shock. "What?" Harry asked puzzled at the item in his hands. I grinned at him before I placed it on myself, taking it off in a moment. "Dad's invisibility cloak, it was passed down from one of the three brothers. One of the deathly hallows items, the other two are the elder wand and the resurrection stone. Dumbledore's got the elder wand and I have no idea where the resurrection stone is." I answered, I knew about this because I read the book on the three brothers. I asked my dad a question about it and he told me about the invisibility cloak and even took me to Gringotts to show it to me. "Damn. I always knew you were the favourite child, imagine all the crap I could've gotten away with that.." I playfully teased, poking Harry on the arm. I smiled even wider before hugging him, joyfully saying "Merry Christmas." as I sat back down and opened my other gifts.

The other gifts I got was a new jumper from Molly which was identical to the one I got last year and a scarf that matched, a coat from Tonks and Andromeda, last but not least an enchanted mirror from Remus which allowed me to keep tabs on my loved ones so I knew if they were still alive and well. If they were alive it told me where they were and how well they are, if they were dead it just showed me their grave. Pretty depressing yet useful. The coat went up to my thighs and was black with white lace, it had a white belt.

I owled everyone their gifts, sending mum and dad's gift to Sirius asking him to give it to them later on.

I gave the twins their gifts and they handed me mines, which ended up being another version of the Marauders map, I was confused for a moment before the twins told me that it actually didn't work and was just a poster in a sense. If I said the phrase 'I solemnly swear that I am upto no good' then it would show the marauders map but not where anyone was. It was in other terms a cool version of a map of Hogwarts.

I made my way to the great hall with everyone and grabbed some steak, digging in as I discussed a new prank with the twins.

* * *

 **A/N This was probably the longest chapter I've even written and good thing if it is. I can't guarantee that the next few chapters are going to be very long as well. Yet again I am sorry for the delayed Chapter. I've been working on this since Tuesday but I think I be getting writers block and that's super annoying. Anyways I'm beginning to ramble on. I want to give my conscious some ease and state that Remus Lupin is Hopes godfather. Phew, feeling better now.**

 **Next chapter in around two weeks (hopefully). 'til then my good people, 'til then.**

 **Rate and Review? ( No pressure )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SURPRISE UPDATE! Yay? I don't know. Be happy guys. Well only reason I'm updating today is because it's my birthday. So...erm...Yeah. I write fanfiction on my birthday (Uploading this at 00:00 on my 3ds), what's wrong with that?** **I changed Tonks' role to Harmony's best friend since they both work at the ministry as aurors.** **I made a mistake... again... because I'm an idiot and didn't get Ravenclaw. #Proud-Gryffindor**

 **Mia Tia: I try to update as much as possible so erm.. Bare with me, okie?**

 **[Last edited on 28th April 2017]**

* * *

"Charlie's here? Since when?" George asked, his eyes full of curiousity, he leaned over to see the letter I was holding, I passed it back to Fred and looked back at George, giggling at his childish display. "He's not here yet, he said he's coming in today and he's coming to collect a dragon that Hagrids keeping. Dunno what Hagrids doing with a dragon, they're illegal, aren't they? Anyways he's only gonna be here for like... a day." I shrugged. Charlie Weasley was the second child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, he was a prefect and was the 'cool older brother' kinda guy, last time I saw him at Christmas Molly was badgering him on and on about getting a significant other. In his defence he literally just got out of school and got a job, he needed time to settle down with his job in Romania. He was in his seventh year when we started and the twins looked up to him.

The holidays were long over and classes were back on much to the twins dismay, Lee walked up to us and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. "What's up with them?" He asked nodding towards the twins who were practically jumping with joy, "Haven't seen them this happy since Professor Woodbead got sacked." I shivered at the name, Professor Woodbead was the DADA teacher in our second year and he was creepy to say the least. A lot of people complained to Professor Dumbledore about the fact that he seemed like some creepy stalker. It turns out he was a death eater and wanted revenge by killing me, he was so close to doing that before McGonagall caught him in the act, she saved my life in short. I was in the hospital ward for four days before being allowed to leave and I realised I had over ten essays to write. In short, he was _not_ a nice person. "Charlie is coming." I informed, Lee looked back at the times before grinning, "Makes sense now, remember how they use to _idolise_ him." placing emphasise on the idolise he mocked the duo even more. "Oh Charlie, what subject do you have next? Do you want us to carry your books for you? Charlie how'd you do that, it was amazing." I laughed at the almost precise mockery before adding a phrase of my own, "Oh Charlie, you can do no wrong!" I spoke in a voice filled with awe and burst out laughing after a moment, "He threatened to hex them after Christmas if they continued." I told Lee, he raised both eyebrows and looked at me in wonder. "Seriously?" I nodded my head, still laughing. "Wait...Hope rewind." George said , pausing for a moment. " 'Charlie can do no wrong?' ..." He gasped for a moment before flapping his arms and pointed at me, "You have a crush on Charlie!" He said as if it were a fact, I face palmed before closing my eyes and crossed my arms, "Dude. I was mocking you." George took on a hurt face before saying, "Ouch. That... That really hurts." I looked out of the window before realising the sun was up. "Guys, we should go have breakfast, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts after." I got up and slung my bag on my shoulder, straightening my Gryffindor robes.

We walked downstairs into the Great Hall, despite the early hour the teachers were seated at the front and some students were sitting at their houses' table. We sat at the Gryffindor table and I leaned forwards, grabbing a box of cereal and pouring it into a bowl with milk. I summoned a spoon using the 'accio' charm and began eating. "We had any homework?" I asked, looking up after a moment of silence. Lee shook his head as his tarantula crept into his hand, I shivered l, "That's...Think of the germs Lee!" I pointedly looked at the spider and moved my bowl away. "The one time I decide to sit next to Lee. I'm sitting next to George at lunch now." I said with mock anger. "No but seriously, that's disgusting." I stated, defending my bowl by putting my arms around it and glaring daggers at the tarantula. "What the heck is that thing called anyways?" I uncomfortable began eating again. "It doesn't have a name.." Lee told us, I raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. "You two haven't been annoying Ron as much, it's sad that I don't get to see that anymore. It's quite funny yet cruel.." I pointed at the twins. "Well, we don't see little Ronnie that much anymore." I snorted at the nickname 'Ronnie'. "Ronnie? Oh God... That's hilarious, is that what your mum called 'im?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice, "Wait, don't answer that. I don't wanna know your life story, too tired and grouchy to care." I said quickly, it was an off day that I was having. I just wanted to go back to bed but I didn't want to sleep and I just wanted to yell at everyone even if they did nothing. "I'm off then, I guess. Gonna skip class." Lee casually said grabbing a cookie before rushing off. "Bye Jordan!" I yelled when he left. "What about you guys? You skipping?" I asked the duo as I grabbed a piece of toast and began eating it. Fred learned over and took a piece off and ate it, I glared at him. "What? What was that? Can't a Gryffindor eat in peace?" I ask exasperatedly. "Nope. We're not skipping. Are we Gred?" George said leaning over to copy his twin but I swatted his hand before he could take a piece. "No more Weasleys are getting a piece of my toast. OK? And Gred? What did I miss?" Fred looked at George thoughtfully before looking back at me. "While you were in your happy little bubble and looking at all of your gifts me and Forge here unwrapped our Christmas jumpers." I rolled my eyes, "Oh. How terrible of me to miss the fact that you were unwrapping your jumpers. How does this link with anything though?" I impatiently began tapping my fingers. "Ron didn't get a letter on his jumper so I quote, 'You haven't got a letter on yours. I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge.'. Anyways the nickname's kinda stuck I guess." George proudly said, puffing his chest to make himself seem more confident. "Well done George, you came up with a bloody nickname. Not many people can do that." I sarcastically said, finishing my piece of toast.

After a few minutes we decided to go to class. My original plan was to skip class and just laze around. I walked into our DADA class and took a seat, the classroom smelt like garlic and the teacher did too. No, seriously he stuffs garlic in his turban, apparently. "On cue stuttering." I leaned over to my side and whispered to Fred who began to chuckle. I was right since Quirrell then walked in and looked at all of us. Maybe it was my imagination but it looked as if his gaze lingered on me alot more and it was more of a glare really. "H-h-hello c-class. T-today we're lear-r-ning about the wand lightening charm." He didn't stutter the last part. "T-the Wand l-l-lighting c-c-harm is simple, but re-re-requires c-c-concentration, the i-incantat-tion is 'L-Lumos' but t-the full form i-is 'Lumos Max-maxima'." We were left on our own for the rest of the lesson practising the charm. I'm ashamed to say that it took me a really long time to learn, I was one of the last people. To cast it, you have to flick your wand, then draw it back and flick it a second time, I'm pretty sure I've read this in a text book. Extreme Incantations or something along those lines. We were suppose to learn this last year in Charms but they didn't since I guess the schedule got messed up. Anyways looks like old stuttering Quirrell didn't have anything better to teach, at least this would probably be useful one day. Against the Dark Arts though? Not bloody likely.

I got up as Quirrell assigned the homework, something about writing the effects of the charm we just learnt (really?). I left the classroom no longer being bothered to put up with the strange stench of garlic. Our next lesson was Transfiguration, at least I didn't have too big of an issue with that class.

* * *

The rest of the day went like that, we ended up seeing Charlie at break but that lasted for around 10 minutes and Lee and I teased the twins afterwards. It's not our fault they blatantly idolise their older brother. Anyways now we were making our way to the common room. I sat down on the armchair, leaning back and closing my eyes, ignoring the fact that I have like 6 homework tasks to do so far this week. "So glad we didn't get detention so far for this week." I voiced my thoughts as the other three sat down on the sofa. I murmured 'Incendio' and lit the fireplace up since, for some reason, no one had already done so. "Right, that's not gonna last long." Lee told me, I slumped down in my seat even more knowing he was right. "Yeah, no detention for a week, that's a real challenge." George leaned over as he spoke to me, I grabbed a cupcake - which I smuggled from lunch - out of my bag and bit into it. Vanilla flavoured, I could live with this. "What? Where'd you get that from?" Fred grabbed my bag and despite my protests, stuck his hand into it. "Is this enchanted or something?" I glared at him, "No, it's not enchanted. Gimme my bag back Freddie!" I grabbed it as I answered but now I was clinging onto it, attempting to tug it out of Fred's grasp. "Please..." I begged him as I began losing my grip on the bag. I turned to the other two, "Why aren't you guys helping me?!" I exasperatedly asked, my eyebrows raised, Lee was probably feeling sympathetic for me so he murmured a quick incantation that I couldn't quiet catch and I got my bag. However, due to the force we both hit the back of our seats and lemme tell you something; It actually hurt. "Merlin's beard Fred! Why'd you steal my bag?" I asked incredulously only to be met with a shrug as a response, "Thought it'd be funny." was what he said after a moment's pause. "Have you guys ever wondered what Dumbledore does what he thinks?" I gave Lee a look which said 'what's wrong with you' but he shook his head. "Hear me out! You know how lots of people like.. stroke their beards when they think? Well since Dumbledore's beard is so long how exactly does he stoke his beard when he thinks? Or does he stroke his jaw or something?" I put my head in my hands, trying to hide my laughter. "You're an idiot. Not everyone strokes their jaw when they think." I could see the twins howling with laughter at the daft suggestion, "See even those two have enough common sense to know that." I pointed out, George looked at me strangely. "We're laughing because... Merlin's beard, imagine Dumbledore stroking his beard as he thinks." I shook my head. "You guys are... Bloody hell... Just... Shut up!" I exasperatedly said, the three of them just said 'fine' to me. After another moment I got up into an upright position and voiced my epiphany "Wait... What if he did stroke his beard. Oh God, imagine him just running his hand through his entire beard." I began laughing and that's how it was for a moment, the four of us howling with laughter. I don't know about the others but my ribs were seriously hurting when it was over. "Oh...Oh God..." I managed to say as I struggled to sit in an upright position. "Well, Merlin had a longer beard than Dumbledore has. Imagine him doing the same." I tripled over now in laughter, the mental image was too much for me to handle. Eventually Oliver Wood yelled at us from the other side of the common room demanding us to shut up or he'd hex us. "Even me Wood?" I asked innocently, my voice shaking with hysteria. "Yes Potter, even you." I frowned at him and looked away shouting as I did so, "Meanie! I've been nothing but _nice_ to you!" I pointed out. Fred scoffed and I crossed my arms, "What? Is there something on my face?" I grumbled, touching the sides of my mouth in case there were crumbs left over. " 'I've been nothing but nice to you'?" Fred mocked, "I mean, there was the time you swore at him-" "-The time you nearly hexed him-" "-Called him a bloody git-" "And the time you-" "OK I get the point! Shut up guys!" I narrowed my eyes at the two Weasley boys who had just mocked me.

* * *

"Hagrid took you to the forbidden forest...?" I pronounced every letter in disbelief I shook my head, "No, I can't believe that. I won't believe that. Are you sure? Can you unequivocally say that to me. Look me in the eye and unequivocally say that to me." Harry sighed at me and slumped his shoulders, turning to his friends which I had barely taken much notice of before turning his gaze towards me and looking me straight in the eye. "It's true. Ron why'd you tell her? She's probably gonna tell mum now." I shook my head, "Are you crazy? She'd kill us both. Me for not trying to keep you out of trouble and you for well, isn't it obvious? I'm not gonna ask you why, you know that. I'm not gonna give you a lecture either. But... What _exactly_ did you see in the forbidden forest that's made you so shaken up. I've been there before it's didn't seem all that bad." I whispered the last part to myself, when I received no response I solemnly nodded my head. "OK, you won't tell me. It's OK, I'm not going to force you." I looked at my younger brother, his resemblance to our father would've been uncanny had he not gotten our mother's eyes, he looked almost guilty as I spoke to him. It just made it even more evident that he was hiding something from me but I was used to people hiding stuff from me so it wasn't my main concern. "Har... Just know that I'm always here for you, even if it seems like there's no one by your side I'll be here for you. Just remember that." I wrapped my arms around him as I looked at his other friends, I pulled away and shifted my feet. "If you two need help with something, you can come to me." I nodded at them and awkwardly walked off. Lights out happened around an hour ago but I had a bad feeling so I decided to stay up, despite the twins pleas I didn't let them stay up with me. I trudged along the steps and held the door as lightly as possible as I pushed it open. I tried to close it quietly and made my way to my bed. Grabbing my pajamas, I quickly got changed and got into bed, about to pull my curtains when Katie shifted in the bed beside me. "Couldn't sleep again?" Katie asked, propping herself on her elbows. "Again? What d'yu mean again? This is the first time." I turned my body to face her, I was kneeling and my hair kept coming in front of my face. I attempted to push it back with my elbows but it would keep coming back. She nodded at me, "Guess you're right but it seems like you've done it before." Yeah, like you have _no_ idea. I held back a smirk and nodded. "Sorry Katie, g'night." I lazily said as I pulled the curtains. I heard a mumble which sounded a bit like 'good night' and smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N Short? Yes. Crappy? Probably.**

 **I don't really have a beta reader so some things won't make sense, I am sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, hope you have a good weekend/week/day/night.**

 **'Til next time my good people...**

 **'Til next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I can't believe I've gotten 1k views, thank you all my good people. Thank you all.**

* * *

I slowly followed them as they turned again, creeping out of the corner and rushing quietly behind them not willing to lose them. The trio halted outside a door and looked around, I hid in the shadows, happy for the fact that my hair was a dark shade of red unlike the Weasleys, who had light red hair. I closed my eyes and waited for the quiet creak of the door. After a moment the sound of a flute being played and I walked in, strangely they weren't there, no one was there. I looked around and saw the trapdoor. I glanced around before making my way down the ladder, the hatch was open.

I knew something was wrong when I made my way down to see a petrified Neville Longbottom, add that to the suspicious behaviour over the months it didn't take a genius to put 2 and 2 together, I looked in the enchanted mirror Remus had given me and it said that Harry was in danger. I then scurried my way out of the common room with the Marauders map in my robe, glancing at the three names and going after them.

I landed on some sort of plant with twisting tendrils, cursing myself for not paying too much attention in Herbology. I took a deep breath and tried to get my wand out as the tendrils wrapped themselves around me, panicking wouldn't help me. If only I could think of an incantation to get out, I went over some of the incantations I knew before saying 'incendio', a spell I used a lot during the winter. I freed myself and made my way away from the plant.

If I said I knew what I was doing, I was lying. I have no idea what I'm doing right now and I have no idea where to go.

I reached a door and opened it to reveal a room full of birds and a large door was on the other side, I could hear voices coming from there. I walked over there to see the trio engaged in a match of chess. I froze for a moment, had I come too late?  
I watched as Ron allowed himself to be captured to let his friends go ahead. I glanced at him, before rushing after the other two, I put a finger to my lip and he stared at me with wide eyes, I shot him an apologetic look and with my eyes begged him to let me help. He looked doubtful for a moment but sighed and rolled his eyes, I took it as a sign of yes and walked on.

I saw the other two in a room with 6 potions, Hermione talking to Harry about some sort of riddle. I made my way to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, they both jumped at the contact and Hermione glared at me. She held one of the potions in my arm and reprimanded me, "I could've dropped this! What are you doing anyways, shouldn't you be in bed Hope?" The way she said my name nearly made me flinch but I smirked at the shorter girl instead, curling a piece of hair as I leaned forward and questioned, "Shouldn't _you_ be in bed Miss Granger?" Harry impatiently tapped his feet against the floor, pushing his glasses up with his knuckles, a habit that dad also has. "Sorry to break up... Whatever this is," He waved at us, "but aren't we running out of time 'Mione?" he questioned her. She looked at both of us before nodding murmuring under her breath about which potion to consume. "Why are you here?" Harry asked sharply, I flinched at his voice, it reminded me of when dad got angry and that was not a lot compared to mum. "I-I was worried about you. And I have every right too, as well! What were you thinking?" I pointedly glared at him, placing my hands on my hips. "There's no time to explain. You should go back!" He argued back, I ran my hand through my hair before responding. "No, you're an idiot if you think -even for one moment- that I'd let you do whatever you're about to do on your own then you've got another thing coming Harry James Potter." He sympathetically looked at me, "Please... Please sis, go back." I shook my head, not wavering. "I'm coming with you, that's final. If anything happened to you, forget about mum or dad killing me. I'd be sick with guilt." Hermione looked at me strangely before giving in. "I'll go with Ron, Harry. She's clearly coming with you." I tried not to flinch at her tone, since when did Hermione hate me?

She handed Harry a vial and she handed another to me, she explained to us how we should take the potion, I merely nodded. I wonder how long they've been on this peregrination. I grinned at her and saluted, downing the amount of potion she told me to take and we advanced. "Bye 'Mione!" I called as we left.

* * *

The room we had arrived in had a mirror in it, no idea why though. There was also a man with a turban on his head. Quirrell. I cautiously stepped in. It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Harry. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." Clearly he hadn't noticed me coming in, I hid behind a pillar "But I thought -Snape-" "Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" I knew something was wrong with him and his bloody stutter. Who knew he was such a good actor though? "But Snape tried to kill me!" Oh, I remember this. The quidditch match at the start of the year, Hermione prevented this, thank God. "No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you." I almost scoffed, why would Snape want to save Harry? Was it because... Did he still have feelings for mum? ...No, that can't be they hate each other. "Snape was trying to save me?" I looked on from the pillar, my wand at ready. Something was going to happen, I could feel it. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I took shallow breaths so that I wouldn't be seen, it hurt my lungs but it was better than getting a killing curse sent my way. "Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Wait, what? I turned my full attention and knelled, ready to get up. My instincts told me not to get up but my head began to get heavy and I felt like I was going to faint. Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry, I was filled with rage. No one gets to tie my little brother up apart from me! My face filled with animosity, not even Voldemort was allowed to do that on my watch! "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." "You let the troll in?" I knew he ruined Halloween, oh wait till I tell the twins and Lee! I just wanted to get up and punch this weirdo in the face, maybe hex him... Anyways, I couldn't do that since well, you know I didn't want to blow my cover. Harry occasionally glanced at me but I shook my head at him hoping he got the message so that he stopped looking at me. "Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls- you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off- and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly." I wonder what the ministry would do with this guy, he seems like a bloody maniac. My knees began to hurt so I crouched in a more comfortable position. "Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror." He then murmured something to himself and I frowned, not knowing what he had said. "I saw you and Snape in the forest-" Harry blurted out, probably to save time or something. "Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me- as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Wait, he.. Volde? He's death eater? How comes I never saw his death mark. Argh! I'm in way too deep!

I don't know why he bothered with telling us everything that just happened.. Well more like tell Harry. It was like that cliche that happens in those muggle movies I use to watch with mum sometimes. The villain would somehow get into a fight with the hero and then capture them, they'd then go into the lengthy detail on what they've done and what they plan on doing and in the meantime the hero escapes. It's kind of what's happening right now but less stupid.  
"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" I just wanna yell out: go fuck your master; really loudly but... I can't risk being caught. I took a deep breath as I sat listening to Quirrell's next words, he told Harry how Snape used to go to Hogwarts at the same time as our dad. I rolled my eyes at that, dad uses every opportunity to tell us how much of a pain _Snivellus_ is.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell shouted, his voice was now full of helplessness. "Use the boy... Use the boy..." A hoarse voice spoke and I almost dropped my wand. I jumped up from behind the pillar and yelled out, "No! Don't touch him!". My heart began pounding and I could hear it, I wondered if it was echoing through the room. Quirrell scowled at me and I glared back, reluctant to back down. He freed Harry and grabbed him by the shoulders and put him in front of the mirror, glancing back at me,"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?" "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry spoke. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." Quirrell cursed again."Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, I stepped forward raising my wand and expecting a duel or a curse to the head. But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. "He lies... He lies..." The voice spoke again and my breath hitched in my throat "Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" "Leave him alone!" I yelled as I racked my brain for a spell I could use right now. "Flipendo!" I yelled out as his legs collapsed, he cursed at me and the voice spoke again. "Leave her, move onto the boy!" It said- Voldemort said. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." "Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell protested but his concern was brushed aside. "I have strength enough... for this..." Quirrell reached up to Harry and began to unwrap his turban. I saw the face for a moment and I froze. Chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. It was him. He looked the same as he did that night.. When he first came to kill Harry, I was never told why though. As loving as our parents were they kept a lot of things from us, supposedly for our own good. "Harry Potter... " it whispered. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" I yelled at Quirrell's face but intended it for Voldemort. "See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" Voldemort spoke ignoring me, this angered me even more. "Don't do it Har!" I yelled, feeling more helpless than ever. "I'm getting annoyed at you." Voldemort spoke again and turned around, "Silence otherwise I'll kill you." Quirrell made a strange noise before saying, "But master, you don't have enough strength!" Voldemort clicked his tongue in annoyance, "You'll do it you fool!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, I hated the way he spoke so lightly of the killing curse. Quirrell raised his wand and I knew I had to think quick, even if my decision was stupid. I didn't get Ravenclaw for a reason. As soon as he was about to form the words, I raised my wand and pointed it towards myself and murmured, "Petrificus Totalus." You could only hear it if you were standing next to me and thankfully Quirrell wasn't. As soon as I froze up and was about to fall down I saw a flash of green light. The next thing I remember was waking up at the school infirmary.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was terrible and rushed, sorry about that. I wasn't sure if when someone used the full body bind and were hit by the killing curse if they would die. They probably would but for the sake of the plot go with it. I also know that Quirrell couldn't touch Harry but that was since Lily died and that whole thing about how he survived because of his mother's love (etc) BUT since that never happened he could touch Harry.**

 **As usual, rate and review :D! No pressure, just makes me feel better!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey! This chapter is going to be short because for some reason thinks the last time I updated was on the 28th (aka my birthday) when I actually updated last week. Sucks for me buuut at least we can progress on with the story... Right? ... Right?**

 **Yeah... We can...**

 **Disclaimer (Forgot this last time accidentally): I owned the HP franchise once... But then I woke up.**

* * *

To the side of me were a lot of sweets and a few flowers, I tried to get up but jumped when I heard a voice. "Ah, you're awake. Everyone's missed you a load. I believe your friends Fred and George Weasley were responsible for attempting to send you and your brother a toilet seat." It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore, I snapped my head up to face him. "P-Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here? What's happened to Harry? Is he OK?" I blinked a couple of times and ran a hand through my hair, expecting to find a load of tangles, it was surprisingly smooth and tangle free. "I want to talk to you about what happened. And as for Harry he is also in the infirmary, he should be awake in a few minutes." I nodded my eyes, my eyes wide with bewilderment. "What's the last thing you remember?" I rubbed my hand against my forehead, racking my brain and trying to remember what happened; I looked down as I answered his question. "Voldemort..He... He got Quirrell... He got Quirrell to use the killing curse on me. I-I don't know why it didn't work, I swear Professor. I just risked it and used a full body binding curse on myself... I really, really don't know why- how I'm alive... Professor if I could ask, how many days has it been since I've been out?" I allowed myself to look up for a moment before looking back down. "Hope, after that happened Voldemort was able to take over Quirrell's body." I gaped at him, opening and closing my mouth like a fish before composing myself. "But Professor, he didn't have enough strength. How did Volde- Sorry, you-know-who, do that?" "Call him Voldemort. Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself." I nodded my head in understanding, "Yes sir!" I said and as a joke, saluted. "However I myself do not know how it happened. My theory is that after Quirrell used the curse on you he was weakened, allowing Voldemort to possess his body and combine his remaining strength with Quirrells. However his mistake was using the killing curse on Harry in order to obtain the Philosopher's stone, which drained his power especially after what you had done." "What- What do you mean Professor?" He looked at me gravely, "Hope. You were dead. You were dead for a moment so you may not remember it but.. You had died for a small amount of time and then somehow came back to life; a phenomenom really that not even I can understand.. You died out of love, the love you had for your younger brother." I cradled my head in my hands, I didn't remember being dead but did that mean it never happened? "Professor I don't understand. How is that relevant to anything?" "You died for love and Voldemort has never experienced love or being loved in his life. When you... 'Died' you had created a magical barrier of protection for Harry somehow." I shook my head. "I don't recall doing that Professor." "Just because you don't remember something does not mean that it never happened." I bit on my lip as something came back to me. After the greennlight I saw the light of the infimary. "After I saw the light of the killing curse... There was this... Blinding light which I thought was the infirmary's light... When I look back on it now Professor I don't think it was the infirmary's light but perhaps... People say that when they die they see a white light or something along those lines.. Could it be Professor, that I did... Die?" "I don't know if you saw the light of the infirmary or of heaven but I _know_ that you died back there Hope and thank God you're alive too." He looked up and then smiled down at me, "I think your brother's awake and I'm pretty sure your parents are about to come in." He winked at me as he walked off.

In the blink of an eye I saw the door open and I saw Dumbledore telling Madam Pomfrey something and heading over to the ward next to me. Madam Pomfrey murmured something indignantly and shook her head. My parents rushed over to me and they enveloped me intk a tight hug. "Mum... Dad... Too tight, can't... breathe." I gestured towards me neck and they released me. "Sorry Hope." Dad said as he ruffled my hair, I saw Remus out of the corner of my eye and called out to him. "Hey Moony! Aren't you going to greet your favourite god child?" I raised an eyebrow and pouted as he walked over to me and hugged me, not as tight as my parents and thank God for that. "We were so worried when Dumbledore told us what happened, why did you go there in the first place?!" Mum brushed my hair aside as she sat down on the bed and I sighed. "I... I followed Harry there... I didn't know what was going on mum I swear! I just... I neededto know he was safe. And anyways if I didn't look after him in his first year you wouldn't let me hear the end of it so I was kinda sorta obligated to do so." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into the pillow which I set upright. "I'm sorry I failed you..." I looked down and buried my face in my hands in shame. "What? No, Hope you didn't fail us. Come on kid, look at me. You've done us proud, you're the daughter we wished for and we wouldn't have it any other way. You did your best and you can't change the past so cheer up." Dad poked me in the arm as he said that and I began to laugh. He would do that to me when I was younger too, whenerpver I was sad he'd say something comforting and then poke me in the arm. "Yeah... You're right sorry... Hey Moony? You look a little disheartened..." I tilted my head to the side and then I remembered something. I grabbed a box of chocolates and a chocolate frog and gave it to Remus. "Eat, you'll feel much better." After he shook his head I practically shoved it in his hands and grinned. "Remus if you don't eat the chocolate frog right now I swear to God that I have failed as your God-daughter." Remus looked reluctant as he unwrapped it and slowly took a bite before quickly finishing it off, he looked much better afterwards. "Used the emotional blackmail card, eh? That's my kid!" Dad high-fived me and blatantly ignored the glare he was getting from mum. "Had to didn't I? Remus looked so sad I almost thought he wanted to see me dead." I added the last part as a joke but a twinge of regret made its way to me when I saw his expression. "N-no I didn't mean it like that Remus... It was a joke, calm down." I tried to coax him to be calmer and gladly it worked as he looked at me and grinned. "Quit calling me uncle? Thank God too, Harry doesn't call me. He hasn't since he was around 3, about time you dropped it it because you are 14 now and that more than ten times as older as he was when he quit doing that." I gave him a mock-hurt expression before Madam Pomfrey shooed them all out. I shook my head as dad was asking Madam Pomfrey something. "We'll see you at the station." Mum grinned.

But that never happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh God... Hello guys! To be honest I really didn't feel like updating this week (hence the delay). I think I'm just getting lazy, I'm starting to procrastinate (Must be because of all of the stupid reviews) I also had to write up something else on on another account. (Was really busy this month in other words).Anyways I wanted to update before I moved house and I know for a fact that this chapter is really bad. Sorry.**

 **Lord Of Bones: Oh God... I've addressed this issue. If you don't actually like the way the story is then JUST DON'T READ IT. EASY AS THAT! I can't believe the amount of times I've said this. There are people who like this story and people who don't like how people like certain things and some don't. That's what make people unique but if you're gonna complain about stupid crap that bothers you all the time then I'm sorry to say that that is not the way the world works. Sometimes things don't go your way. GET OVER IT.**

 **Sorry about that. Those kind of reviews really tick me off... Enjoy :D**

 **Last updated: 3rd June 2017**

* * *

As soon as I stepped in the great hall I looked over to the Gryffindor table to navigate where my friends were, seeing them made me smile although walking slightly hurt my ribs for some reason. As I walked over there I saw George tap Fred and Lee was looking at where George was pointing to. Me. I rushed over to them and tackled Lee in a hug since he was the closest to me and then Fred who was sitting next to me.  
"Awwn... I thought you were dead.." George frowned and I punched him lightly. "No hugs for you Georgie." He raised an eyebrow, "Even though I was genuinely concerned about your health unlike them two?" He nodded towards Fred and Lee who glared at George. "Sure you were. I legitimately believe that." Sarcasm was practically dripping from my voice and I took a seat next to George. I straightened up and ruffled his hair. "There. You get the best friend treatment." George gave the other two a smug look. "See, I'm her best friend. Ha!" I decided not to say anything and to just enjoy the moment.

"I bet the Slytherins won the house cup _again_." Fred spat out and I slumped my shoulders. "You're probably right. They've won for so many years now... It'd be a miracle if another house won. I don't even care if it isn't Gryffindor anymore. Even if Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw won. Anything to get rid of Snape's _stupid_ smug look... Gosh I hate that greasy haired b-" "Language!" Lee interrupted, "English." I said cheekily, "Why do you hate him so much anyways?" Fred queried as he leaned forwards slightly, his face was really close now and I pushed his shoulder. I could feel my face heat up as I glared at him. "Gosh Fred, haven't you ever heard of personal space... Jeez..." "I give up on her. Honestly." Lee shook his head at Fred and George and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You give up on me? For the love of God! I gave up on you ages ago." "Guys, shut up you're gonna give people the wrong impression. Your dad wouldn't be too happy if he heard you were dating Lee, would he?" George wriggled his eyebrows and I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. "You make it sound like we're actually dating. And oh God... If I ever had a boyfriend I would feel sorry for him when he has to meet my dad." "What if you had a girlfriend?" I crossed my arms and sighed before I put my face in my hands and looked back at Lee. "We've been over this, I'm not a lesbian. OK Lee?" My voice sounded like I was talking to a 3-year old and I'm pretty sure Lee caught on to that. "I'll believe it when I see it." "Oh shut up Lee, your opinion doesn't matter, OK?" George glanced between us, "Oi, shut it. Dumbledore's about to talk." "What's the point in it all George we've probably los-" George put his hand on my mouth and shook his head. "Where's your optimism? ...Don't answer that. Just shut up, OK Hopey?" I puffed my cheeks and looked to the side before turning my head forwards and giggling. "Yes, sir!" I saluted and look towards Dumbledore.

''Another year gone!'' Dumbledore said cheerfully. ''And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.''

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table causing me to groan. As if the Slytherin banners didn't dampen my mood enough. "Great, we're last this year. What were you saying about optimism again George?" He didn't even look in my direction and I gave up after a second and went back to Dumbledore. "Yes, well done Slytherin. We must take recent events into account however. Ahem. Now I have some last minute points to dish out." Right more salt in the woun- Wait... What?! "Let's see... First to Ronald Weasley, for the best chess match Hogwarts has seen in many years. Fifty points to Gryffindor." As I clapped, I glanced over at Ron and could see that his face was red. I could hear Percy bragging about it to his fellow prefects and resisted the urge to yell at him to shut up. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger. for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." I applauded even louder and even whistled as Hermione buried her face in her hands, due to embarrassment I presume. "And third to Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house another fifty points." I clapped even louder, which caused my hands to start hurting but I didn't care. "Well done little bro!" I yelled. The room was begining to quieten down and I could see Gryffindors calculate our points in their head, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand upto our enemies, but just as much to standup to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom." "Yes Neville!" I yelled as his face became redder by the moment. We now had four hundred and seventy-two points. If only Dumbledore had given Neville another point. I opened my mouth to say something witty to George but Dumbledore raises up an arm. "And last but not least, Hope Potter. For standing in the face of danger for her loved ones. I award ten points to Gryffindor." Now it was my turn to turn red. My eyes moved to different places, taking in the cheers around me. I hid my face behind my hands as Fred casually draped an arm around my shoulder. "My best friend, she is!" Fred gloated and I hit him in the chest while mumbling 'shut it' to him. "Looks like we need a change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherin banners became scarlet and gold. Looking around my eyes filled with tears. "Uh oh... She's crying. Did something bad happen?" Fred glanced around, his arm still around me. "No, you idiot. I'm happy. These are tears of joy... Gosh.. we actually won Fred. We actually won!" I threw my arms around Fred and he just looked at me confused before smiling and returning the hug.

* * *

I had been so caught up in everything that I forgot that the exam results were going to be handed out today. Luckily I received good grades for everything but George simply scoffed at me and said that I was being too modest and that I probably got the best in the class. It all seemed to happen in a second, really. Clothes were no longer in the wardrobes, trunks packed, Midnight in his cage. It almost felt surreal how quick the year had gone by. I heaved a sigh as I sat down in the compartment, a terrible feeling overwhelming me. "It's probably because you're hungry." Fred said, tossing a chocolate frog at me. I frowned at him and handed it back to him. "Wait... Give me that back. You might be right." I unwrapped it and quickly ate it, "My godfather loves chocolate..." I voiced aloud. "You have a godfather?!" George asked, "Yeah, I've told you this. Don't you ever listen to me when I tell you things?" I gave him an exasperated look and threw the wrapper at him. "Muggles have their own versions of these, you know." I told the twins. Lee was too busy playing with his spider and so I was reluctant to even look at him. "I'll get some for you after summer. " Their faces were brimming with happiness "Thanks Hopey!" They both said at the same time. "It's so creepy when you do that.. "

We soon arrived at platform nine and three quarters and I said goodbye to Lee quickly as he rushed over to his father and hugged the twins goodbye, clinging onto them a bit and demanding that they write to me. I rushed over to Harry, presuming that he was with mum and dad but he was alone. "Maybe they're late." He whispered as I sat down on my trunk, I put my arm around his shoulder and bought him closer. "They're never late.." I said back to him. "Maybe.. They got stuck in traffic?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice and it reminded me of when we were little. How whenever he was scared he'd come up to me and hug me, telling me what happened. His voice made my hear twist in pain and I knew there was nothing I could do about it. "Yeah. You're probably right. They'll be here in a moment Har. Don't you worry." I brushed his hair out of his eyes with my other hand, it revealed a scar in the shape of lightening. "Har? What's this..?" My voice wavered slightly as my eyes drifted to his." "I-I don't quite know how it happened. Dumbledore has a theory that when the curse on you rebounded it went towards me but the power of it was weakened. It hurt like hell though. He reckons I didn't die because of that fact." I nodded, "Well, your nickname actually works better now, doesn't it?". "Hey... Is that..." I followed his gaze and saw three people I didn't think I was going to see. "Well... Looks like we're going to hell early." I grimaced; It was the Dursleys.

* * *

 **A/N I hate how my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Well at least I have summer holidays in around a month (towards end of July). I think I'll be able to update more regularly. Plus I'm getting a phone at the start of July so I can write chapters on there too.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Jeez.. I don't know how to put this into words... Erm...**_

 _ **So erm... I've decided to discontinue this story. If anyone wants to carry on with it, do so by all means. This doesn't mean I'll stop writing though! God... I love writing but I guess it just began to feel more like a chore because I didn't quite know what people wanted out of me. I plan to write more content soon but I won't be continuing this story. I hope you all understand...**_

 _ **Sorry...**_

 ** _-Leo (Yes, I'm a girl!)_**


End file.
